


Все счастливые семьи

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Все счастливые семьи

**1508 г., Северное море, Спайдер Майлс – Карфаген Стокс – Спайдер Майлс**

Взрослых Ло не любил. Они всякий раз или глупо умирали, или оказывались такими же ублюдками, как остальные. Была еще одна причина: взрослые напоминали Ло о времени, которого у него почти не осталось.  
Некоторые взрослые делали вид, что они не ублюдки.  
Некоторые – одним своим видом вызывали жгучую ненависть.

Кора сидел на металлической свалке, листал газету и курил. Поднялся ветер, разнес по округе запах табачного дыма. Перья огромной шубы трепетали и подергивались. Ло поднялся на пригорок, стараясь не потревожить слежавшиеся ржавые механизмы, Кора ничего не замечал. При всей своей злобной агрессивности он был полным придурком, уверенным в том, что Доффи его защитит.  
Тихо и очень быстро Ло кинулся вперед, с разбегу воткнул меч в черную шубу. Он думал, лезвие войдет в тело легко, как скальпель в лягушку или мышь, но не тут-то было.  
Может быть, меч оказался тупым. А может, Кора оказался прочнее, чем мышь или лягушка. Он не шевелился, не издавал ни звука; меч по сантиметру полз вперед, с влажным хрустом разрывая хрящи и ткани.  
Все это ужасно злило.  
Кора даже умереть по-человечески не мог, а ведь какой хороший был план – дождаться, пока он останется один, быстро прирезать, а потом рассказать Доффи про странных бродяг, которые слишком спешно свалили с острова.  
– Ненавижу! – крикнул Ло, уткнувшись лбом в черные перья и всей тяжестью тела налегая на рукоять.  
Тогда Кора повернулся. Перед глазами мелькнули красные сердечки на белой рубашке и торчащая из груди полоса металла – по лезвию стекала кровь.  
И багровая нарисованная улыбка, жуткая, замершая. Смазанная облаком сигаретного дыма.  
Потом Кора поднял руку, сжатую в кулак. Стало темно.

Ло открыл глаза и увидел борт лодки, а за ним – море. Пошевелиться не удалось – он был привязан к мачте. Кора сидел на носу, согнув в коленях длинные ноги, и с кем-то говорил по ден ден муши, рассеянно почесывая перевязку на груди.  
– Штрудель. Ты слышишь меня, Штрудель? Вызывает Паэлья.  
Вязкая слюна подкатила к языку, и тут же желудок свело от голода.  
Стоп. Кора – говорил?  
– Штрудель, это Паэлья, – повторил Кора. – Блин, кто только придумал эти позывные? Жрать охота. Возвращаюсь на базу.  
– Как же детишки? Ты хотел их прогнать, – отозвался ден ден муши.  
– Прогнать не получилось, – пожал плечами Кора. – Зато я одного с собой прихватил. Выбрал самого драчливого щенка из всей корзинки.  
– Паэлья, – голос в динамике дрогнул. – Идиот. А твое задание?  
– Все нормально с заданием, – Кора хитро прищурился и засунул в рот сигарету. – Я ему записку написал, мол, свалил искать лекарство для Ло. Кстати, дядя Сенгоку, а зачем нам вообще эти дурацкие позывные, если мы под Тишиной?  
В ден ден муши послышался странный звук, и теперь Ло был уверен, что собеседник Коры изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не выругаться – или не засмеяться.  
– Это для конспирации, Паэлья.  
– Аа, – протянул Кора. – Понятно. Тогда в следующий раз назовусь “Баварской колбаской”.  
– Конец связи, – проскрежетал ден ден муши.

Море плескало бесшумно, не скрипела мачта, не шумел ветер в парусах. А Кора говорил. Если бы Ло мог ущипнуть себя, он бы ущипнул – наверняка это был сон. Кора спрятал ден ден муши под скамейку и, вытянув ногу, пихнул Ло ботинком.  
– С добрым утром, засранец. Давай сразу проясним два момента.  
– Ну давай.  
– Первый: я из морского Дозора. Второй: к Доффи ты вернешься только через мой труп.  
– А, так ты предатель, – отозвался Ло. Пошевелил плечами: – Я писать хочу. И есть тоже. Развяжи меня, придурок.  
– Драться не будешь? – спросил Кора. – Тогда развяжу.  
Драться Ло не собирался. У него был другой план: узнать, что замышляет Кора, втереться в доверие – и подарить Доффи голову гнусного предателя.  
Доффи, наверное, обрадуется подарку.  
Ло бы на его месте точно обрадовался.

Да, семь лет назад он искренне в это верил.  
Ло шел по площади базы Туфани, мимо него к причалу бежали радостные бойцы, кто-то вопил:  
– Папа Роси вернулся!  
Ло остановился. Под ногами валялась обертка от шоколадного батончика, блестела серебряной фольгой. За спиной грянуло:  
– С возвращением, контр-адмирал Роси-сан!  
Обертка, дурацкая обертка, за нее цеплялся взгляд и цеплялись воспоминания. “У меня есть хлеб и шоколадка, – сказал гнусный предатель Кора, неожиданно заговоривший Кора, развязывая веревку. – Будешь долго думать – сам ее съем.”  
Кора себе не изменял – что в тридцать, что в двадцать три.  
Ло повернулся и увидел высокую фигуру в черной шубе, наброшенной на плечи. Кора стоял на борту корабля, засунув руки в карманы брюк, смотрел вниз, на толпу придурков и улыбался.  
Ло недовольно поморщился. Возможно, он немного ревновал. Самую малость.

А тогда, в десять лет, он ненавидел правительство и Дозор больше всего на свете. Кора оказался врагом – врагом хитрым и непредсказуемым; врагом, который заставил его безоговорочно принять сторону Доффи.  
Когда тебе десять лет, сложно переиграть взрослого, ведь взрослые или вот-вот позволят себя убить, или такие же ублюдки, как все остальные. Но когда тебе десять лет и ты уже два раза умер, и умрешь окончательно через три года – знаешь, Кора, тогда возможно все. Результат непредсказуем.  
Ло жевал шоколадный батончик, смотрел на розовые пятна, проступающие на перевязке Коры, и сыпал вопросами:  
– Почему вокруг так тихо? Ты вроде говорил про какую-то “тишину”? Диаманте рассказывал, ты совсем немой. Наверное, когда все думали, что ты молчишь, ты их обзывал и строил рожи? А что ты еще умеешь?  
– Точно, обзывал и строил рожи, – отозвался Кора. Просунул руку в мешок за спиной, достал из него зеркало.  
– А Требол еще говорил, что ты появился хрен знает откуда год назад.  
– Что, так и сказал? – поднял бровь Кора. Глядя в зеркало, он ожесточенно стирал свое лицо мокрой тряпкой. Сдирал колючие треугольники под правым глазом и длинную багряную улыбку, и за синими, серыми, розовыми разводами проступал кто-то чужой, совсем незнакомый.  
– Так это он Сеньору Пинку сказал, я просто рядом оказался. “И где морские дьяволы носили это чудовище четырнадцать лет?” О. Я знаю ответ, Паэлья. В Дозоре.  
– Ты меня бесишь, – скривил губы Кора. – Самый отвратительный щеночек из всей корзины.  
– Пить хочу, – ответил Ло и протянул руку.  
А потом он наблюдал, как Кора перетряхивает мешок, раскидывает по всей лодке вещи и оружие – и ищет тряпку, достаточно чистую для того, чтобы протереть жестяную кружку, потому что она валялась на полу, а ты, мелкий засранец, и так болен, сдохнешь еще и будешь тут вонять.  
Что за нелепый придурок.

– Доффи – опасный псих, чудовище, – увлеченно бредил Кора. – Он мой брат, я лучше знаю, даже не спорь. Это все знают, кто видел его в детстве. Хоть Верго, хоть Требол. Вот! Доказательство! Ты сам говорил, Требол сказал, что Доффи чудовище.  
– Что ты чудовище, – моргнул Ло. – Неважно, продолжай.  
– Я нормальный, – обиделся Кора.  
Вот тупица. Кто в здравом уме будет сомневаться в здравом уме Доффи? Доффи был надежным и крутым. И очень убедительно притворялся не-ублюдком.  
– В общем, я должен остановить этого монстра, – сообщил Кора, снимая шапку.  
– Ну и останавливал бы, – буркнул Ло. – А меня ты зачем выкрал? Мне у Доффи хорошо было.  
Кора с издевательским восхищением уставился на него, махнул рукой – продолжай.  
– Да, хорошо! – повысил голос Ло. – А кто тут опасный псих, я не буду показывать, потому что ты все равно меня не слушаешь, но вообще-то я думаю...  
– Да думай что хочешь, – оборвал его Кора. Ло посмотрел на него и не узнал. Без грима и шапки Кора перестал быть Корой. Превратился в незнакомца с растрепанными светлыми волосами и недобрым прищуром.  
– Я не собираюсь с тобой дружить, мелкий ты ублюдок, – сказал этот незнакомец. – Я собираюсь найти для тебя лекарство.  
– Да нет никакого лекарства, – вздохнул Ло и вдруг поймал себя на вспыхнувшей, отчаянной надежде.  
Когда, в какой момент он поверил Коре?

Остров назывался Карфаген Стокс, а как называлась база, Кора не сказал. Он оставил лодку у южного берега, пустынного и изрезанного бухтами; долго вел Ло по каменистому склону, а потом, когда они перевалили через хребет, Ло увидел базу, белую, вскинувшую сторожевые башни, прилепившуюся к морскому берегу. Они вошли не через ворота – через квадратную металлическую дверь сбоку, поднялись на лифте и нырнули в ближайшую дверь.  
Это оказался класс – на стене висела доска, перед ней рядами выстроились парты. Навигационные карты, свернутые в рулоны, стояли на подставке в углу. На столе у доски – выключенный проектор.  
– Что-то у меня плохие предчувствия, – пробормотал Кора, проверяя крепость оконных задвижек. – Посиди здесь, я скоро приду.  
– Посижу, – кивнул Ло. Наверное, недостаточно убедительно – или слишком убедительно, и Кора, уже взявшийся за дверную ручку, обернулся.  
– И не вздумай орать, что тебя похитили. Знаешь, что дозорные делают с пиратами-шпионами?  
Вот еще, орать. За кого вообще принимал его этот тупой Кора? Нет, Ло собирался действовать по плану. Он поставил стул на парту, подвигал его – не свалится – и, достав из кармана сворованный перочинный нож, начал ковырять крепления решетки вентиляционного люка.  
Потом он куда-то полз в большой квадратной трубе, то и дело поглядывая вниз через решетки и прислушиваясь к доносившимся голосам.  
Кто-то говорил про пиратов Донкихота, недавно их видели поблизости.  
Неожиданно Ло услышал грохот падения и ругань, и пополз на звук. Вот и нужная решетка. Прямо под ним на полу сидел Кора, почесывал зад, – такой же неуклюжий, как тот, прежний Кора.  
Послышались шаги, Кора встал, поправляя сползшую шубу; закурил. Мимо прошел человек в форме дозорного, и в руке Коры сломалась сигарета. Доставая новую, он окликнул:  
– Эй, пират. У тебя пельмень к лицу прилип.  
– А у тебя шуба горит, дозорный, – неприязненно отозвался человек.  
– Я не дозорный.  
– Так и я не пират.  
Что-то у них происходило странное, но Ло решил на это не отвлекаться и двинулся дальше. Должно быть, псих встретил знакомого. Он полз, а мысли невольно возвращались к Коре. Неужели тот действительно хотел найти лекарство? Все знают, что от свинцово-янтарной болезни нет лекарств. Какой вообще был смысл забирать с собой кого-то, кто все равно скоро умрет? Не было смысла. Тогда зачем Кора это сделал? Неужели он правда бросил свое важное задание, чтобы помочь Ло? Вот дурак.  
Но так для всех было, пожалуй, лучше.  
Выбравшись на причал, он дождался ночи, а потом украл лодку и уплыл к Доффи.

Доффи был, кажется, доволен. Отставил стакан вина, широко улыбнулся:  
– Как ты с ним оказался, мелкий?  
Я хотел его зарезать, подумал Ло. Он приложил меня кулаком по голове, и я очнулся связанный в открытом море. Он предатель, Доффи, он дозорный. Я ненавижу дозорных.  
Ло хотел рассказать все это, но вдруг вспомнил, как ночью в лодке дрожал от холода и пытался уснуть, а потом проснулся от того, что было жарко и длинные перья щекотно лезли в лицо. Справа и слева торчали Корины колени, затянутые в светлую джинсовую ткань, и сам он был горячим как печка, наверное, воспалилась рана.  
– Да он просто опасный псих, – буркнул Ло. – И чудовище. Выкрал меня, связал, куда-то повез. Я так и не понял, чего он хотел. А потом мы причалили к какому-то острову, он уснул, и я сбежал.  
– А лодка? – спросил Доффи.  
– На берегу нашел.  
Доффи хмыкнул и потрепал его по голове.  
– Молодец. Ты все правильно сделал, а насчет лекарства – не переживай, мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.  
Его рука, лежащая на макушке, вдруг стала тяжелой, он больше не улыбался.  
– Ты точно все мне рассказал, Ло?  
Страшный. Он вдруг стал очень страшный, должно быть, именно таким Доффи видели враги. Ло вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Доффи требовал доказательств, чего-то, о чем мог узнать только Ло, и нужно было скинуть козырь, слить что-то важное, но не самое важное.  
– Он говорить умеет, – ответил Ло. – Я и не знал. А ты знал, Доффи?  
– Я тоже не знал.

 

**1511 г., Северное море, Спайдер Майлс**

Время шло и ничего не меняло, не стирало ни обиду, ни оскорбление.  
Странно, но Дофламинго забыл, как выглядит Роси, милый братик, двуличная тварь, а когда вспоминал, то перед глазами вставала нарисованная улыбка и лихорадочный блеск в полузакрытых глазах. Вспоминать это было неприятно, да и других дел хватало.  
Дофламинго готовился к плаванью на Гранд Лайн: налаживал связи с преступным подпольем, проворачивал самые опасные, самые рисковые комбинации. Когда он придет в Новый Мир, то будет там как у себя дома. Все у него шло по плану, – то есть почти все. Верго мог стать его человеком в Дозоре – если бы не повстречался с предателем. Ло мог стать отличной правой рукой, но времени почти не осталось, и Дофламинго все чаще задавался вопросом, почему он возится с мальчишкой, который вот-вот умрет?  
Он знал ответ так же хорошо, как теперь знал Роси.

Однажды в газетах написали о происшествии на небольшом острове к западу от архипелага Гушу. На острове обосновались пираты Баррелса, по слухам, недавно они нашли дьявольский фрукт и собирались продать его Дозору. Баррелс, сам бывший дозорный, до сих пор не избавился от иллюзий по поводу бывших коллег – а может, на что-то рассчитывал, из раза в раз отказываясь от сотрудничества с Дофламинго.  
Вечером к острову пристал корабль, а утром пираты Баррелса превратились в фарш, размазанный по источенному металлу и битому стеклу.

Роси появился в Спайдер Майлс как ни в чем не бывало, прошел по двору, кивая взрослым Донкихотам и злобно зыркая на детей. В форме дозорного, с базукой на плече, без привычных шапки и грима – если бы не черная шуба на плечах, Дофламинго бы его, пожалуй, не узнал.  
Узнал бы, конечно.  
Песок, перемешанный с частицами ржавчины, искрил под его ногами, а Дофламинго смотрел на него сверху, из высокого окна, и чувствовал, как пальцы шевелятся сами, собирая нити. Роси, предатель, милый братик, двуличная тварь. Залп, разнесший стену, был беззвучным, должно быть, из-за этого показалось, что мгновение растянулось – пыль и куски камня повисли в воздухе, неторопливо вращаясь, а потом в проломе появился Роси.  
– Здравствуй, братишка, – сказал Дофламинго. – Как поживаешь? Что нового?  
Зал был весь затянут невидимой паутиной, а Роси шел к нему, опутанный нитями, не замечая, что уже проиграл и считай умер. Его брезгливая отстраненность поднимала в душе что-то черное и дикое; впрочем, Дофламинго не обманывал себя. Он не любил терять и всегда возвращал свое себе.  
– Отлично поживаю, – ответил Роси. Прислонил базуку к стене, вытащил из-за пояса пистолет, положил на подоконник, не сбавляя шага. – Вот, лекарство для Ло нашел.  
– Лекарство? Его же не существует, – искренне удивился Дофламинго. – Тебя, наверное, обманули.  
– Фрукт Опе-Опе.  
Чертов тупой Баррелс. Значит, вот на что он рассчитывал, пытаясь торговаться с Дозором – но вместо пяти миллиардов белли получил Роси, окрыленного надеждой. Интересно, Роси подчинялся приказу – или снова пошел на поводу у своего немыслимого эгоизма?  
– Понятно.  
– С собой я его, разумеется, не принес, – отозвался Роси.  
– Что, не доверяешь любящему брату? – огорчился Дофламинго, подтягивая нити. В висках наливалась болезненная жгучая тяжесть. – А если я заставлю тебя рассказать, где он?  
Тот Роси, которого он знал в детстве, уже бы разревелся от боли, а этот, незнакомый, ненавидящий, пытался дотянуться до пореза на горле и зло скалился. Того Роси хотелось спрятать от всего мира, этого – повалить на пол и долго пинать ногами. О чем он вообще думал, когда сюда заявился?  
Роси снова дернулся в бессмысленном, самоубийственном порыве, на белой форме дозорного расплывались красные пятна, в ткани зияли прорехи. Прохрипел:  
– Уже не успеешь заставить.  
Что-то взорвалось за глазными яблоками, плеснуло расплавом в уши. Во рту разлился привкус металла, кровь текла из носа, скатываясь по розовым перьям. Тело свела судорога, и Дофламинго упал на колени.  
– Что это, – пробормотал он. – Что ты сделал?  
– Использовал фрукт. Ты умираешь, Доффи.  
Роси остановился, его фигура расплывалась и двоилась в красном тумане. Дофламинго на ощупь достал пистолет, выстрелил – раз, другой, третий, пули ушли мимо. Кровь закипала и билась в барабанных перепонках.  
– И что дальше, Роси?  
– Я подожду, – голос приближался и приближалось черное пятно. – Я долго ждал, пять минут ничего не решат.  
Роси шел, и казалось, что он идет сквозь дождь из бритв. Неожиданно Дофламинго увидел его, стоявшего на расстоянии вытянутой руки: надменный поворот головы и мягкие углы губ, глаза, неразличимые в черной тени.  
Чудовище, уверенное в своей правоте. Умрет, но не остановится.  
Дофламинго попытался встать, но смог только приподняться на руках, глядя, как Роси садится рядом, истекает кровью, тяжело и неровно дышит. Верно, кто умрет первым, тот и проиграл; Дофламинго знал это, но все равно медлил. Почему он медлил?  
– А давай не будем умирать? – спросил он.  
– Ладно, – пробормотал Роси. – Не сегодня. Только ты тоже убери свое, давай, на счет три.  
На счет раз Дофламинго подумал, что Роси доверчивый дурачок, и это его погубит, прямо сейчас и погубит.  
На счет два он почувствовал, как уходит агония, как растворяется она в тупой утихающей боли.  
На счет три Дофламинго притянул к себе Роси и обнял, уткнувшись носом в ворот шубы. Ему казалось, что они снова вместе, на ладонях было мокро и липко, и там, где его губы касались шеи, подсыхала скользкими сгустками кровь.  
За дверью топали, спорили и ругались.  
– Я думал, они все кинутся тебя защищать, – шепнул Роси.  
– Я им сказал, что ты скоро придешь, и если хоть кто-нибудь сунется – убью на месте.  
– Как тупо.  
– Сука ты все-таки, – ответил Дофламинго, садясь. – В следующий раз тебе не удастся уйти, так что не путайся больше под ногами.  
“Тебе не удастся уйти”, – эхом отозвалось в голове, и Дофламинго вдруг понял, что на самом деле хотел сказать, что заставляло его не вспоминать о Роси все это время – чувство жутче, чем к брату, ближе, чем к любовнику.  
Глубокая и бескрайняя связь.  
Роси выпрямился и закурил. Долго, нехорошо молчал.  
– Пацан в соседней комнате, – сказал Дофламинго. – Хороший пацан, береги его.  
Он смотрел, как завитки дыма срываются с полуоткрытых губ и безжалостно перекраивал свои планы. Они больше никуда не годились.  
Роси докурил и встал, пошатнувшись.  
– Будь осторожен, Роси, смотри под ноги, – бросил Дофламинго.  
Никакого ответа.  
– Эй! – крикнул Дофламинго. – А морду-то зачем раскрашивал?  
Остановившись у двери, Роси обернулся и все-таки ответил:  
– Да просто ради прикола.

 

**1511 г., Северное море, Спайдер Майлс – 1515г., Новый Мир, база Туфани**

Ло сидел в комнате, читал и ждал. Анестетик подействовал, а то, что в последнее время он вместе с анестетиком принимал транквилизаторы, Доффи было знать необязательно. Доброта Доффи зачастую принимала странные и уродливые формы – он ведь и убить мог, чтобы Ло не мучился.  
Дверь открылась. Ло повернул голову:  
– А, это ты.  
– Я обещал найти лекарство, – ответил Кора, приваливаясь к стене. – И вот, сдержал обещание. Пойдем.  
– Ну пойдем, – ответил Ло. Захлопнул книгу, достал из шкафа большую сумку и начал собирать вещи. На полу, там, где стоял Кора, собиралась красная лужа.  
Ло надел пятнистую шапку, посмотрел на стопку книг на столе – и, вздохнув, решил ограничиться “Большим Иллюстрированным Справочником Патологий”.  
Краем глаза он наблюдал за Корой; тот молча хмурился и наконец не выдержал:  
– Ничего не спросишь?  
– Я же слышал ваш разговор из-за двери, – снисходительно пожал плечами Ло. – Доффи сказал, чтобы я с тобой шел.

Сейчас, когда Ло вспоминал тот день, то вспомнил и причину, по которой он на самом деле ничего не спросил. Когда голоса смолкли, он тихонько приоткрыл дверь и выглянул из комнаты. В центре зала на полу шевелилось что-то, что сначала показалось ему огромным комом разноцветного пуха. Приглядевшись, он увидел в меху и перьях руку Доффи, вцепившуюся в плечо Коры, как по ней от запястья пробегала долгая болезненная судорога, перескакивала по спине к ноге, и тогда туфли Доффи тихо стукались об пол. А другая рука касалась груди Коры, там где сердце, и лицо было такое умиротворенное, такое жуткое. Кора вряд ли это замечал: его одежда, когда-то белая, теперь окрасилась в крови, а там, где нити разрезали мясо до кости, чернели открытые тонкие раны. Он прижимал к себе Доффи и улыбался.  
Эта неподвижная и безумная картинка вспышкой отпечаталась в голове Ло, потом тот тряхнул головой и вернулся к книге.

Он еще тогда понял, что все не так просто. А этот придурок, этот чертов контр-адмирал папа Роси до сих пор тупит.  
Кора, стоящий на борту корабля, презрительно покосился на трап, а потом одним красивым движением прыгнул на пристань.  
– Вот это зря, – вздохнул Ло, ускоряя шаг. Кора приземлился, взмахнул руками – и приземлился еще раз, прямо на задницу.  
– Контр-адмирал! – взвыла группа поддержки.  
– Какая блядь бросила тут шкурку от банана? – заорал Кора.  
– Смотрите под ноги, Роси-сан!  
Все-таки у Коры был редкий талант устраивать вокруг себя танцы заботливых мамаш, и иногда это дико раздражало, так что о предстоящем собрании Ло рассказывал, почти не скрывая злорадства.  
– Нашли время! – возмутился Кора. – Я уже почти поймал этого больного психа, еще бы немного...  
Ло прищурился.  
– Поймал? Это когда мы потеряли корабль и добирались до берега на деревянной бабе? Или когда Доффи столкнул тебя с теми вице-адмиралами?  
– Вот же сука, – с чувством ответил Кора.

 

**1511 г., Рай, Маринфорд – 1512 г., Северное море, Гризли Харбор**

Корабль они потеряли потому что старпом оказался человеком Доффи. Под пытками он продержался ровно пять минут, а потом сказал, что корабль сейчас взорвется – на счет три, два...  
– Пространство, – быстро ответил Ло. – Замена.  
Баба, кстати, была русалкой, деревянной фигурой с ростры, но в тот момент Росинант променял бы на одну деревянную десять живых.

А с вице-адмиралами вообще получилось глупо. Пока эти важные седые господа прыгали, как мартышки, в тесном проулке, размахивая мечами, Доффи сидел на краю зубчатой стены, высоко над головой. Поблескивал сиреневыми очками, улыбался как маньяк и шевелил пальцами, оглаживая воздух. Только что ногами не болтал. В другой руке был пистолет, и дуло цепким зрачком двигалось за Росинантом.  
Стоило бы подобраться к Доффи поближе, поймать в поле действия Тишины и поджарить мозги сраному фламинго, но из-за белых в красную полоску прилавков с апельсинами и яблоками какой-то мудак то и дело кидал гранаты.

В случившемся был и положительный момент – теперь еще двое его коллег убедились на собственном опыте, что Доффи – опасный псих и чудовище.  
– Так и есть, Росинант, – скорбно покивал вице-адмирал Ризотто, трогая отстреленное ухо, болтавшееся на лоскуте кожи как огромная красная серьга.  
– У вас это, видимо, семейное, – добавил вице-адмирал Динда, баюкая сломанные руки, лежащие в перевязке.  
– А нечего было под ногами путаться, – обиделся Росинант. Он не любил, когда его сравнивали с Доффи, особенно вот так.  
Ведь он был хорошим человеком, а Доффи – нет.

К примеру, Доффи убил бы старых пердунов, не задумываясь ни на мгновение – и когда Росинант стоял навытяжку в кабинете дяди Сенгоку и слушал, как тот нудно жалуется своей козочке на черную неблагодарность и нарушение субординации, эта мысль, про Доффи и старых пердунов, крутилась в голове неотступно.  
Потом Сенгоку сказал – в пустоту, не обращаясь ни к козочке, ни к Росинанту:  
– Можно вычеркнуть себя из Мариджоа, но нельзя вычеркнуть Мариджоа из себя.  
– Но это была самозащита, сэр! – возмутился Росинант. – Потому что Доффи, вы же знаете Доффи, он монстр и исчадье ада…  
Об стекло билась зеленая осенняя муха. Жужжала и жужжала.  
Сенгоку терпеливо вздохнул, опуская веки. Подергал себя за бороду.  
– Ладно, руки и ухо были самозащитой. А челюсть и правая нога?  
– Тоже самозащита, сэр! – отчеканил Росинант, делая самое тупое и самое преданное лицо.  
– И что же ты защищал?  
– Свое доброе имя, конечно.  
– Господи, от чего?  
– От инсинуаций.  
Сенгоку снова вздохнул. На мгновение в его полузакрытых глазах промелькнуло что-то огромное и страшное, ревущий поток золотой лавы – а потом исчезло.  
– Иди, Роси, от греха подальше, – сказал Сенгоку, рассеянно поглаживая козочку по голове. – И будь осторожен, смотри под ноги.

– ...или когда ты ночью ввалился в мою одинокую спальню, дышал перегаром и рыдал, что дядя Сенгоку тебя фигурально выебал как ту козочку, а все потому что ты защищал свое доброе имя от инсинуаций? Кстати, я так и не понял, что у вас произошло на самом деле.  
Ло явно наслаждался перечислением чужих бед и невзгод, даже глаза заблестели. А ведь в детстве был таким милым асоциальным щенком. Общение с Доффи определенно не пошло ему на пользу.  
– С Сенгоку?  
– С челюстью и правой ногой.  
– Так что там за собрание намечается? – Росинант остановился на площадке перед воротами, повернулся, глядя на Ло. Тот улыбнулся – и тут же принял серьезный, озабоченный вид.  
– Тебе не понравится, Кора-сан.  
– Трави.  
– Доффи предложили стать шичибукаем, и он согласился. Теперь хочет показать, какое он ценное приобретение. Кстати, я ему от нас послал открытку с поздравлениями, ты же не против?  
Росинант молча достал пачку, вытряхнул из нее мятую сигарету. В последнее время он много курил, и табачная горечь не уходила изо рта. С удовольствием затянулся – и ударил ногой с разворота. Ло блокировал ножнами, проехал с полметра назад, на лице расцвела злая ухмылка.  
– Я же говорил, тебе не понравится.  
– Нет, ты что, серьезно послал ему открытку? – восхитился Росинант. – Как милая восторженная восьмилетняя девочка?  
Ло сдвинулся вбок, сделал короткий скользящий шаг, небо мелькнуло над головой, сливаясь с землей – и со всей дури врезалось в спину.  
– Все! Ты меня достал! Ухожу в пираты! – крикнул Ло и пнул жалобно скрипнувшие ворота.  
– Давай, катись, – бросил ему в спину Росинант, почесывая затылок и не пытаясь подняться. Сигарета сломалась, он достал новую.

Ло уходил в пираты каждые полгода, а иногда даже чаще. Наверное, из подросткового протеста. Поход занимал сутки, потом Ло возвращался, смущался, хамил, набивал себе цену – и все опять становилось хорошо. Но это потому что Росинант привык, а тогда, в самый первый раз – три года назад, на базе Гризли Харбор, – он чуть с ума не сошел от беспокойства.

Нет, пожалуй, cходить с ума от беспокойства он начал годом раньше, когда Ло лежал на операционном столе и изучал возможности Опе-Опе, пытаясь выжить. Его окружала прозрачная сфера Пространства, в которой медленно кружили бинты, медицинские инструменты, сгустки крови и куски внутренностей. Россыпи разноцветных таблеток были похожи на конфетти.  
Росинант стоял у толстого стекла, крутил сигарету в руке и волновался. За спиной дежурный врач отчитывал медсестер, а стекло операционной было армировано кайросеки – без злого умысла, предосторожности ради. Кто-то подошел, молча встал рядом. Росинант повернулся:  
– Главнокомандующий Сенгоку, сэр!  
– Да я тут неофициально, – ответил Сенгоку. Дверь хлопнула, и они остались одни. Сенгоку смотрел на что-то красное и пульсирующее, вращающееся у самого стекла, потом перевел взгляд на голову Ло.  
– Это из-за него ты то задание провалил?

Нет, все-таки еще раньше, когда он обнаружил, что мелкий засранец пропал. Вместе с засранцем пропала лодка, и это немного успокаивало, но выглядело еще более обидным.  
– Да, верно, – сказал Росинант. – У меня нет доказательств их связей с подпольем. Пираты как пираты.  
– Может, просто нет никаких связей с подпольем? – спросил Гарп.  
Росинант молча разглядывал трещину в стене и считал до ста.  
– И нечего тут рожи корчить, – рявкнул Гарп. – Отвечай, коммандер.  
– Есть, вице-адмирал, сэр. Связи есть, доказательств нет.  
– Тогда получается, ты провалил задание из-за мальчишки? Так, придурок?  
– Который все равно сбежал, – добавил Сенгоку, не отрываясь от бумаг.  
– Получается, так, – ответил Росинант.  
– Ну пиздец, – сказал Гарп. – Куда катится флот? Куда он, мать его, катится, я тебя спрашиваю, коммандер Донкихот Росинант?!  
В тишине оглушительно хлопнула картонная папка.  
– Как же мне херово, – тоскливо сообщил Росинант. – Никто мне не верит. А ведь я хочу сделать мир лучше.  
Сенгоку откашлялся.  
– Ладно тебе, вице-адмирал Гарп. Видишь, наш Роси расстроился.  
Связка “плохой дозорный – хороший дозорный” действовала безупречно, но зачем они так? С ним они так зачем?  
– Или все-таки нет никаких связей с подпольем, а, Роси? – задушевно продолжил Сенгоку. – Сам же сказал, пираты как пираты. Ты выполнял задание, пока не возникла угроза раскрытия. И, следовательно, действовал рассудительно и правильно.  
– Нет.  
– Нет? – поднял бровь Сенгоку.  
– Нет. Если бы я остался, меня бы не раскрыли.  
Гарп рассмеялся. Сенгоку спросил:  
– Ну и что мне с тобой делать, Роси? Разжаловать в рядовые и перевести к какому-нибудь мудаку? Так я в итоге мудака накажу, а не тебя.  
Дверь открылась, и в кабинет заглянул Борсалино.  
– Господа, есть сверхсрочное дело. А ты, Роси, пошел отсюда со скоростью звука. Кстати, что такой грустный?  
– Дядя Борсалино, – печально ответил Росинант. – Тебе случайно рядовой не нужен?  
Сенгоку отвернулся, опуская козырек кепки, плечи подрагивали.

– Мне что, всю жизнь будут припоминать этот случай?  
Сенгоку ничего не ответил – он с любопытством наблюдал, как окровавленный кусок мяса выпускает из себя облако белой взвеси. Отрезанная голова Ло улыбалась, но веки дрожали напряженно.  
– Хорошая сегодня погода, – зашел с другой стороны Росинант.  
– Разве? Снег валит, видимость никакая. Как будто мы не в Маринфорде, а в каком-нибудь Спайдер Майлс, – не понял намека Сенгоку. Демонстративно не понял.  
Росинант многозначительно подвигал бровью.  
– А ты мое прошение видел, дядя Сенгоку?  
– Не припомню, чтобы у меня капитаны выбирали место перевода, – поскучнел Сенгоку. – Ничего себе, смотри, он Хаки использует! Ну надо же, какой хороший пацан, не повезло ему с тобой.  
– Я покурю, – пробормотал Росинант, вытряхивая из пачки сигарету. О эти старые козлы. С самого детства над ним издевались. А когда маленький Роси подрос и начал показывать зубы, передали его Жуткому Дедушке.  
– Допустим, есть одно место, – не меняя тона, продолжил Сенгоку. – Начбазы – перспективный мальчик, давно к нему присматриваемся. К тому же логия ртути, ну что ему делать на севере? Температуру измерять?  
– И правда, – осторожно согласился Росинант. Кажется, все оборачивалось как нельзя удачно.  
– Поедешь? – обернулся Сенгоку. Чайка на его кепке проснулась от резкого движения и начала выкусывать блох из-под крыла.  
– Поеду. А что за база-то? Новено? Хартштадт? Или та новая?  
– Гризли Харбор, – с удовольствием проговорил Сенгоку.  
О эти старые козлы.  
Как же им недоставало терпимости, прощения и короткой памяти. Росинант бы ни за что не отправил Ло в лапы к Жуткому Дедушке, как бы отвратительно тот себя ни вел.  
– Что, до сих пор боишься лейтенанта Рокурокуби? – удивился Сенгоку.  
И что тут ответишь?  
– Выдвигаетесь завтра, – сказал Сенгоку.  
– Слушаюсь, сэр.  
За стеклом Ло собирал себя по частям как головоломку. И когда он поднял руку, показывая оттопыренный большой палец, Росинант разжал кулак: на ладони лежала искрошенная сигарета, табачные витки от пота стали влажными и клейкими. Липли к коже.

Как только Ло перестал умирать, тут же стал невыносимым засранцем.  
Все-таки он очень не любил Дозор.  
Пока “Дева Виктория” плыла на север, он отсиживался в каюте за книжками, о режиме дня и здоровом питании даже слушать не хотел, а однажды подпоил матроса и разрезал его на кусочки.  
– Это все Доффи виноват! – орал Росинант, размахивая сигаретой. – Он плохо на тебя повлиял!  
Ло смотрел на него снисходительно, со скальпеля, зажатого в руке, капала кровь. По всей каюте парили куски матроса и, кажется, еще даже подергивались.  
– Но я же не делаю ничего плохого.  
Росинант поймал пролетающую голову за волосы, поднял расслабленное веко: зрачок дернулся. Голова пустила слюну и пробулькала, дыша перегаром:  
– Ох детка, какие у тебя сиськи!  
– Чем ты его напоил, я тоже хочу, – вздохнул Росинант, швыряя голову Ло. Тот поймал, похлопал ее по макушке:  
– Этот баран все равно ничего не вспомнит.  
Росинант еще раз вздохнул, прикидывая, как бы донести до тринадцатилетнего отморозка, что людей расчленять нельзя, то есть если они не дали повода; то есть “он ничего не вспомнит” – это недостаточный повод, но стоп, мальчику же надо на чем-то учиться.  
– Но не на моих матросах! – возразил себе Росинант. Улыбка Ло из настороженной стала издевательски восхищенной, и тут же захотелось приложить его ногой об стену.  
Но Росинант был хорошим человеком, не то что Доффи.  
– Ладно, – сказал он. – Хорошо. Давай найдем компромисс.  
Ло непонимающе подвигал бровью, это тоже ужасно раздражало. Росинант подошел к столу, опустился на корточки, продолжая нависать над сидящим на стуле Ло. Проникновенно спросил:  
– Хочешь, я тебе мышь поймаю?  
Ло поправил шапку, прищурился:  
– Кора-сан, ты такой котик.  
– Мелкий ублюдок.  
– Что за идиотская ролевая модель, – отворачиваясь, буркнул Ло.  
Откуда только нахватался.

А через два дня, когда на горизонте уже сверкали льды, окружившие Гризли Харбор, он пришел и сказал:  
– Смотри, Кора-сан, как я умею!  
Подпрыгнул, шлепнул открытой ладонью по груди и вытащил кубик с сердцем. Росинант посмотрел на его ладонь – длинный рукав пошел складками на запястье, – и на пульсирующий в прозрачном желе красный комок. Потом на черную квадратную дырку в груди.  
– Если его раздавить, ты умрешь, – продолжил хвастаться Ло. – Скажи, круто?  
Он подкинул кубик, и Росинанту почудилось, что под ногами нет пола, только пустота и кружение. Твердые, надежные доски казались иллюзией, тело отказывалось в них верить.  
Ло поднял взгляд и растерянно моргнул:  
– Ой, извини.  
– Положи, где взял! – рявкнул Росинант. Нет, все-таки Сенгоку был мудрым старым козлом, то есть главнокомандующим. Ло не хватало дисциплины. Он вырос избалованным и жестоким ребенком – и Росинант знал, как никто другой, на что способны избалованные жестокие дети, и как важно вовремя их остановить.  
Грустно, что об этом не знал папа.  
В груди что-то хлюпнуло, и Ло убрал пустую руку. Нахмурился:  
– А вот Доффи бы…  
– Не напоминай мне о Доффи.  
– Да, конечно, – протянул Ло. – Ты и так все время о нем думаешь.

Все же Сенгоку выбрал правильное место. Начальником базы Гризли Харбор был командор Зебаки, но все знали ее как место, где вот уже сорок лет служит Жуткий Дедушка, то есть лейтенант Рокурокуби.  
Впрочем, командора Зебаки тоже все знали – тот коллекционировал экзотические чаи.  
Зебаки был увлеченным и приятным в общении человеком, и многочисленные приятели не считали за труд порадовать его хрустящим пакетиком с яркой наклейкой и непонятными надписями или небольшой резной коробочкой, пахнущей пряностями и цветами. Говорили, он собирает чайную карту мира.  
А Ло продолжал дуться. Только прибыли, тут же попытался удрать.  
Росинант нашел его в эллинге, примеривающегося к лодке; схватил за капюшон и понес. Ло брыкался и норовил лягнуть, так что нести пришлось на вытянутой руке. На шум выглянул Зебаки, приветливо улыбнулся:  
– Добро пожаловать, капитан. Заходите вечером на чашечку чая, расскажете, что в мире происходит.  
– Непременно, командор, – дружелюбно осклабился Росинант, глядя, как вокруг медленно расползается голубоватая пленка Пространства. Шепнул: – Прекрати немедленно, щенок.  
– А то что? – так же тихо спросил Ло.  
– А это ваш…– Зебаки перевел взгляд на Ло, и тот тут же расслабился, обвис. В глазах блеснула злость.  
– Сын, – вздохнул Росинант. – Троюродный. Долгая история.

Рассуждения Ло были как на ладони: вокруг враги, из своих рядом только Кора-сан, нужно заключить с ним союз, а там посмотрим. Но Росинант все равно донес его до комнаты, решил перестраховаться. Засранец считал себя очень логичным, но мог в любой момент выкинуть все, что угодно.  
Это “что угодно” пугало, трогало неприятной и подлой мыслью: он похож на Доффи, так может, лучше было оставить его у Доффи?  
Он наклонился и достал из мешка свернутый ремень.  
– Что это? – полюбопытствовал Ло.  
– Ремень. С пряжкой из кайросеки.  
– И как ты собрался его носить, придурок? – фыркнул Ло и снова попытался отогнуть пальцы, сжимающие капюшон.  
– А я и не собирался его носить, – ухмыльнулся Росинант, перехватывая его в воздухе за пояс штанов.  
Ло непонимающе моргнул, а потом сделал глубокий вдох – и завопил:  
– Спасите! Помогите! Отвали, извращенец!  
– Чегооо? – от удивления заорал Росинант.  
Дверь распахнулась. Ло подмигнул и жалобно заплакал, размазывая по лицу несуществующие слезы. Росинант скрипнул зубами, разворачиваясь к двери – и застыл.  
Жуткий Дедушка с возрастом как будто ссохся: шестнадцать лет назад он был на голову выше Росинанта, а теперь – едва ли по пояс. Посмотрел на ремень, потом на висящего на вытянутой руке Ло; захихикал:  
– А, Роси, давно тебя не видел. Это ты, что ли, извращенец?  
Не ведись, – приказал себе Росинант. – Не ведись на уловки дьявола.  
– Ага, я, – он весело подмигнул хнычущему Ло, и тот насупился.  
– Ну что ты тут устроил? – вздохнул Жуткий Дедушка. – Запомни, детей бить нельзя, как бы сильно они тебя ни злили. Нельзя, понимаешь?  
Взгляд у него был проникновенный и прозрачный, в руке дымилась изгрызенная трубка. Ло засмеялся.  
– Потому что если бы детей можно было бить, – ласково и беззубо улыбнулся Жуткий Дедушка, – я бы тебя, Роси, за те адовы три года точно уебал. Ну давай, отпусти его. Пойдем со мной, малыш, покажу тебе нашу базу.  
Ладно, – сказал себе Росинант, опуская Ло на пол. – Он это заслужил.  
Ло доверчиво взялся за руку доброго дедушки; обернувшись, показал средний палец – и пошел прямиком в логово дьявола.  
Росинант усмехнулся и начал распаковывать вещи.

Ло появился поздно ночью, снял ботинки один об другой и, не раздеваясь, упал на кровать. Забрался под шубу, уткнулся носом в бок. Его мелко потряхивало.  
Росинант курил и смотрел, как дым вытягивает в форточку.  
– Он думал, я домашняя деточка, – пробормотал Ло, клацая зубами.  
– Я бы тоже так подумал.  
– Ха. Знаешь, как меня Доффи гонял? А Диаманте, тот вообще… – Ло зевнул. – Неважно. Швабры, ведра, проклятые тряпки, все это фигня. Полная фигня.  
– А что не фигня?  
– Когда тебе говорят: пока не очистишь площадь от снега, спать не пойдешь.  
– Ту большую перед входом? – присвистнул Росинант.  
– И снег вовсю валит. Но я же умный. Зачем тратить время, если можно вызвать Пространство.  
– А Жуткий Дедушка что?  
– Сразу повеселел. Говорит, какой сообразительный малыш. Пока не очистишь площадь без рук, этим своим фокусом, спать не пойдешь.  
– Пиздец.  
– Точно, – вздохнул Ло. – Двадцать раз – это мой предел. Думал, сдохну. Хорошо, снег прекратился. Кора-сан, почему ты меня не остановил?  
– Меня вела забота! – пафосно воскликнул Росинант. Улыбнулся, услышав приглушенный смешок.  
Ло помолчал, потом шепнул почти беззвучно:  
– Знаешь, наверное…  
– Что?  
– Нет, ничего.

У Росинанта не было времени с ним возиться.  
Гризли Харбор находилась рядом с архипелагом Гевея; гнилое место, в извилистых фьордах всегда пряталось достаточно пиратов. Говорили про северный путь контрабанды, но глупо было рассчитывать, что Доффи подставится так легко. Однажды Росинант видел его корабль – у самого горизонта, даже в подзорную трубу он казался крошечным. Голова фламинго на ростре клювом указывала в направлении Спайдер Майлс. Но в Спайдер Майлс уже давно никого не было.  
Еще говорили про нового брокера – таким безжалостным, таким предприимчивым и таким удачливым мог быть только Доффи. Его знали все и никто не сдавал. Будто его гнев был страшнее мучительной долгой смерти.  
Росинанту снилось, что он сворачивает шею Доффи, сворачивает голыми руками, но в последний момент останавливается, большие пальцы упираются в ямочки под челюстью, Доффи смеется и что-то говорит.

– Кора-сан, я соскучился.  
– Как ты там?  
– Ужасно! Жуткий Дедушка сказал, то есть, ой, простите, лейтенант Рокурокуби, а я бы на вашем месте даже гордился, неет, отдайте трубку! Я в лазарете.  
– Заболел?  
– Долгая история. Ладно, тут есть несколько уродов, я думал, они нормальные, а когда мы вчера за ужином болтали, они начали ржать над чумными жадными глупцами из Флеванса, и что так им и надо, справедливость, все дела. В общем, я упал с лестницы и оказался в лазарете.  
– Ну что же ты так.  
– А те уроды упали с крыши и оказались в реанимации.  
– Какое несчастье.  
– Думал, хоть почитаю в тишине, а лейтенант Рокурокуби заставил меня мыть полы и стекла. Мне кажется, он съел фрукт Доми-Доми.  
– Человек-домино? – предположил Росинант.  
– От слова “доминировать”, – фыркнул Ло. – Я шучу. Нет такого фрукта, если верить каталогу.

Командор Зебаки уже знал о грядущем повышении; кажется, оно его не радовало. “Чайная карта” занимала две стены его необъятного кабинета, а когда Росинант достал сигарету, то наткнулся на укоризненный взгляд – и решил потерпеть. Приятный человек; не хотелось причинять ему неудобств. Иногда психологи Дозора отбирали офицеров для обучения по специальной программе, готовили не столько военных, сколько дипломатов – спокойных, приветливых манипуляторов.  
– Что попробуем сегодня? Медвежий коготь или померанец? – спросил Зебаки, остановившись перед застекленными полками.  
– Медвежий коготь? – с опаской переспросил Росинант.  
– Просто название. Знаете, капитан, я ведь никогда не любил холод. Решил, если выйду на пенсию, поселюсь где-нибудь в Арабасте. Как продвигаются ваши поиски?  
– Никак, – пожал плечами Росинант. За окном кружили крупные хлопья снега, липли к стеклу.  
– Нужно быть очень целеустремленным человеком, чтобы неделями не возвращаться на базу.  
– Зависит от цели, думаю.  
Он, может, и хотел бы остановиться, выкинуть Доффи из головы, жить только своей жизнью, – но нет, на самом деле не хотел.  
– В Маринфорде тепло, – сказал Росинант. – Гораздо теплее, чем здесь.  
В круглой фарфоровой чашке набухала чаинка, раскручивалась длинным серпантином.  
– Значит, на следующей неделе я окажусь в раю, – ответил Зебаки.  
– Верно.  
– А вы останетесь в этом снежном аду, контр-адмирал.  
– Капитан, – поправил Росинант. Чашка в руке казалась крошечной, дунь на нее – развалится.  
– Контр-адмирал, – повторил Зебаки. – Завтра начну передавать вам дела.  
– Как же мне повезло.

Наступило лето, и снег растаял. Склоны айсбергов, окруживших базу, стали скользкими и блестящими – теперь никто на даже на спор спор не рисковал забираться на них без снаряжения.  
Ло сказал, ему надоело, он ненавидит это место, он уходит в пираты. Прямо сейчас. А если Кора-сан захочет ему помешать, Пространство, Такт.  
Росинант почувствовал, как теряет вес и вместе со стулом отрывается от пола. Ло хмурился, шевелил пальцами – знакомым, слишком знакомым движением.  
Бесполезно.  
– Неблагодарный гаденыш! – рявкнул Росинант. – Знал бы, скормил этот фрукт свиньям! Ты понял?!  
– Заткнись! – крикнул Ло – и что-то швырнуло, впечатало в хрустнувшую стену.  
Потом Росинант сел, потряс головой. Пошевелился – от удара онемела спина. Ему всюду мерещился Доффи, он видел Доффи даже когда смотрел на Ло.  
Что за больной, эгоистичный мудак.  
Ло подошел. Сел, упершись лбом в колено и вздохнул.  
– Правда, не могу больше. Прости, Кора-сан.  
Росинант снял меховую шапку и потрепал по его голове: “Делай что хочешь, я приму тебя любым”.  
– Не можешь – уходи.  
Тот поднял глаза:  
– Серьезно?  
– Ага. Делай что хочешь, иди в пираты.  
– Кора-сан!  
– Но у меня есть одно условие, даже не условие – пожелание. Чтобы трезво отказаться от дозора, ты должен понять, кто такие пираты. Что за сторону ты выбираешь.  
Ло нахмурился – всегда был сообразительным.  
– К чему ты ведешь?  
– Ты неплохо знаешь пиратов Доффи, но не имеешь никакого представления об остальных.  
– Иди к кому угодно, только не к Доффи? – прищурился Ло.  
Озвученная, эта мысль показалась Росинанту еще более эгоистичной и жалкой.  
– Умница, ты все правильно понял, – кивнул он. Ло спросил, глядя в сторону:  
– И кого из нас ты ревнуешь?  
– Отстань, – отмахнулся Росинант. – И не забудь взять теплые носки.

Вечером в комнате Ло нашелся ден ден муши. Он был спрятан надежно, и если бы зазвонил в другой момент, то Росинант бы так и не узнал, что Ло все это время общался с Доффи.  
Словом, он и так был на взводе, а когда в динамике послышалось ленивое и бархатистое “Здравствуй, милый братик”, то, не дослушав, рявкнул:  
– Чего тебе?!  
Доффи замолчал. Потом спросил обычным голосом:  
– А ты знаешь, к кому Ло отправил? Или это новая стратегия вашего Дозора? Если новая стратегия, то вопросов нет.  
Росинант сел на кровать, перевернул подушку – под ней лежал “Каталог Мэйто”. На ден ден муши были солнцезащитные очки с желтыми стеклами.  
– Не знаю, – ответил он.  
– К пиратам Волчьей Звезды. Они, конечно, мелочь, но все равно. Я бы не отпустил.  
Какого черта ты от меня хочешь, – подумал Росинант.  
Какого черта вцепился в Ло. Отпусти его.  
– Ну да, – кивнул он. – Ты бы точно не отпустил.  
В динамике стало тихо, раздавалось только дыхание. Вдруг Доффи сказал:  
– Кажется, он из-за меня сбежал.  
– Не может быть.  
В голосе дрогнула злость, и Росинант заставил себя расслабиться, подумать о чем-нибудь нейтральном. Не мешало бы покурить.  
– Когда мы вчера говорили по ден ден муши…  
Доффи держал паузу, наверное, ждал криков и проклятий; не дождавшись, продолжил:  
– Я проболтался про Кикоку. Это проклятый меч, я вообще-то давно его искал, знаешь, хотел на стенку повесить. А эти драные волчата нашли его в какой-то дыре. Я был так взволнован, Роси. И случайно проболтался.  
Его голос лился плавно и ласково, можно было представить, как он улыбается, трогает губами динамик. Безумное чудовище.  
– Случайно, значит, – ответил Росинант. – Понятно. Значит, ты тоже беспокоишься за Ло.  
– Нет, что ты. Я беспокоюсь за Кикоку. Он красивый. Черные лакированные ножны, а гарда, представляешь, с белым мехом. Интересно, как Ло собирается вытаскивать его из ножен, если меч длиннее его самого на полголовы? А вдруг эти грязные ублюдки выбросят его за борт? Морская вода, сам понимаешь.  
– Ты все еще про меч, – уточнил Росинант.  
– Разумеется. Пустое место на стене меня раздражает.

Доффи мог сколько угодно намекать, что Ло нарушит обещание и вернется к нему с проклятым мечом; Росинант знал Ло. Тот мог из подросткового протеста общаться с Доффи, но был по-стариковски расчетлив в действительно важных вещах, так что Росинант не беспокоился – почти не беспокоился.  
Хорошо, он беспокоился.  
Пиратов Волчьей Звезды видели рядом с Солнечным Кругом; Росинант смотрел на карту, думал о том, как закипает морская вода в центре аномалии, и надеялся, что все будет хорошо. А однажды со стола послышалось настойчивое “плюм-плюм-плюм”.  
– Кора-сан, – голос Ло был тихим. – Я соскучился, забери меня.  
– Ты где?  
– На западном побережье Синего острова, это в…  
– Я знаю, где это. Скоро буду.

Синий остров был весь затянут густым туманом, только кое-где торчали макушки деревьев. У берега носились, кричали птицы; корабль торчал на мелководье носом вверх. На накренившейся палубе ждал Ло: то ли дремал, то ли просто сидел с закрытыми глазами, сжимая меч. Вокруг все было залито кровью, яркой и блестящей как лак, а в воде мелькали плавники акул, – Росинант насчитал с десяток.  
Ло открыл глаза и поднял руку в приветствии. Вокруг пальцев закручивалось кольцо Пространства.  
– Ну что, сходил в пираты? – спросил Росинант.  
– Сходил.  
– Еще пойдешь?  
– Возможно. Там посмотрим.

Ло прижимал к себе нодачи и злобно косился на матросов, снующих мимо. Они уже вышли из Солнечного Круга, небо стало низким и серым, срывался снег.  
Росинант сел рядом, распахнул шубу, и Ло, помедлив, устроился между коленями, прижался спиной к груди, подобрав ноги, спрятавшись под теплым пухом совсем как в детстве.  
– Ты был прав. Я думал, пираты не такие, как дозорные, – сказал он. – А они такие же уроды. Думал, будут как ты или Доффи.  
– Доффи урод, – ответил Росинант. От движения губ пепел сорвался с сигареты и улетел.  
– Да и ты тоже.  
– Да и я тоже.  
Поднялся ветер, и чаек, летящих над кораблем, швыряло и закручивало в воздушных потоках. Ло вытянул ноги и вздохнул.  
– А что насчет моего ухода?  
– Тебе не понравится.  
– Валяй.  
– Думаю, тебя ждет награда. Юный дозорный в одиночку проник на пиратский корабль и совершил подвиг.  
– Ты знал, что так будет? – спросил Ло, высовывая голову из шубы.  
– Я на это рассчитывал.  
– Урод, как есть.  
Росинант открыл было рот, пытаясь объяснить, подбодрить, но тут из-за спины послышался вопль:  
– Роси-сан, у вас шуба горит!  
– Тушите ее! Тушите папу Роси!  
Сверху ударила струя морской воды, в мгновение парализуя все тело.  
– Заебись, – пробормотал Ло. – Я дома, Кора-сан.

 

**1515г., Новый Мир, база Туфани**

Никакой это был не подростковый протест. Просто пираты Доффи знали, что такое дисциплина и субординация, а на базе Коры было сплошное распиздяйство и культ личности.  
И даже шубу эти недоумки тушили морской водой.  
В четырнадцать Ло осуждал и немного злился.  
В семнадцать он невозмутимо дошел до главного корпуса, оставляя за спиной жалобы и ругань Коры.  
Все это было наигранным: наигранная эмоциональность, наигранная придурковатость, наигранная простота – на самом деле Кора был тихим, страшно тихим и страшно сконцентрированным, и внутри у него плавились любовь и ненависть. Это сжигало его и обжигало тех, кто находился рядом.  
А еще Кора с трудом поддавался контролю, и никто не знал причин его быстрого карьерного роста, но поговаривали, что можно вычеркнуть себя из Мариджоа, но нельзя вычеркнуть Мариджоа из себя.  
При близком контакте Кора вызывал двойственные чувства: его хотелось обнять, а потом уебать чем-нибудь тяжелым.

Корабль плыл. Кора психовал. На стене каюты Ло висел календарь, и дата прибытия на нем была обведена красным жирным кругом. Геометрически идеальным сердцем черного цвета с красивыми завитушками. Поверх еще был цветочек с улыбающейся рожицей. Прошел день, осталось целых два.  
В шесть утра команда бодро скандировала речевку про опасного психа и чудовище Дофламинго, и Ло ворочался, накрывал голову подушкой, потому что Кора ушел в полчетвертого, оставив после себя катающиеся по полу бутылки, призрак грядущего похмелья и Доффи, Доффи, Доффи чудовище, Доффи в детстве носил темные очки, Доффи-Сраный-Небесный-Демон, Доффи надо остановить, для начала поймать, и – так, ладно, стоп, – для начала поймать. И остановить. Потому что Доффи...  
Этот поток сознания был бесконечным, тягучим и липким как карамель. Ло выставил Кору, закрыл за ним дверь.  
Кажется, летающий хуй в перышках появился на календаре именно тогда.  
Когда Кора его увидел, то страшно обиделся и сказал, что Ло мог бы избрать более достойный объект для своих юношеских фантазий.

Вечером позвонил Доффи. Ло удачно оттолкнул Кору, услышал звук падения и, не оборачиваясь, отбил летящий нож.  
– Привет, Доффи.  
– Привет, мелкий. Как жизнь, что нового, еще не передумал насчет моего бессмертия?  
– Неа.  
– Какая жалость, – засмеялся Доффи.  
Он был опасный, с ним было весело; казалось, ничто в этом мире его не беспокоит.  
– А мы плывем на собрание, сейчас рядом с островом Ураганов. Ты же тоже там будешь? Кстати, как тебе открытка?  
– За что! – заорал Кора. – За что ты так со мной, Ло?!  
– Роси-сан, осторожно! – эхом откликнулась команда.  
Звук удара об палубу.  
– Придурок… – пробормотал Ло. – Так что, Доффи, тебе понравилась открытка?  
– Надо же, – странным голосом отозвался Доффи. – Ничего не меняется  
Ло перевел взгляд на Кору, тот сидел на палубе, курил и злился.  
– Как там поживает дорогой брат? – поинтересовался Доффи  
– Любимый, – уточнил Ло. Интерес Доффи ему не понравился.  
– Да, любимый. Я так жду нашей встречи. Очень хочу его обнять.  
– И придушить?  
– Возможно, – согласился Доффи. – Там посмотрим.  
– Убью суку! – пули вспороли древесину мачты рядом с головой Ло.  
– Он тоже соскучился, – Ло помолчал, но Доффи ничего не ответил. – Кстати, ты обещал мне привезти “Анатомические особенности великанов”. И еще...  
На плечо легла тяжелая, жесткая ладонь – Ло казалось, что он привык, но все равно это каждый раз заставало его врасплох – то, каким бесшумным может быть Кора, и как мгновенно он переходит от истерики к мертвенному спокойствию  
– Плохая идея, Доффи. Очень плохая идея, – сказал Кора низким, угрожающим голосом, наклонившись к динамику ден ден муши.  
И оборвал вызов.  
– Скотина! – возмутился Ло. – Я еще не договорил!  
Он осекся; Кора стоял, опираясь на мачту, глаз не было видно под лохматой челкой, а губы затвердели непреклонно и зло. Потом улыбнулся, тряхнул головой – и унес ден ден муши в свою каюту. Сказал, нечего Ло общаться с этим.  
Этим опасным психом и монстром.

 

**1515г., Рай, Маринфорд**

– Ого. Ты меня удивляешь.  
– Ну что, уже плывешь обратно? – спросил Росинант, переворачиваясь набок.  
– Нет.  
– Я тебя остановлю. Если понадобится – убью собственными руками  
– Сколько ненависти, – шепнул ден ден муши. – Сколько страсти. Будь осторожен, Роси, смотри под ноги.  
Голос шелестел, плавился, стучал в барабанных перепонках. По коже бродили колючие щекотные мурашки, а простыня назойливо липла к телу.  
– Поворачивай, – отстраненно сказал Росинант.  
– Нет.  
– Как хочешь.  
Сон не шел; через час Росинант включил свет, достал второй том “Истории Самоана” и бутылку рома – и погрузился в чтение. На рассвете буквы замельтешили перед глазами, колючие и быстрые, как мошки, а когда Росинант проморгался, то понял, что находится в Спайдер Майлс.  
Там была большая комната, что-то вроде длинного узкого зала, из окон падали полосы багрового света, выхватывая из сумрака четыре кресла. Росинант не мог вспомнить, когда Доффи их сюда притащил, но, судя по форме спинок, эти кресла предназначались для четырех карточных королей Донкихота.  
В одном сидел Доффи. Как обычно, подогнув под себя ногу и опираясь подбородком на ладонь; он не любил сидеть прямо, вечно устраивался удобнее, расслаблялся, как спящее животное.  
Росинант шагнул вперед; на полу лежала записка:  
“В тот день ты убил мою семью, отца и брата”.  
– Верно, в тот день я кого-то убил, – кивнул Доффи.  
– Я тебя не знаю, – сказал Росинант. – Я тебя ненавижу.  
“Лжец”, – ответила записка.  
Рядом упала еще одна:  
“Безумное чудовище”.  
Он перешагнул через нее. Все было ненастоящим, слишком четким, как во сне.  
“Четырнадцать лет”.  
“Я тебя остановлю”.  
“Лжец”.  
На подлокотнике лежала книга, когда Росинант закрыл ее, то увидел название: “История Самообмана”. Книга казалась знакомой, он сбросил ее и наклонился к Доффи, опершись коленом на сидение. На полу записки выстраивались в ровные ряды: “Лжец”, “Лжец”, “Лжец, “Лжец”; в багровом свете бумага казалась розовой. Губы у Доффи были такие мягкие, а пальцы неторопливо скользили под рубашкой, очерчивая каждый шрам. За спиной хлопали окна.  
Потом Доффи тряхнул его за плечо и сказал чужим голосом:  
– Кора-сан, подъем.  
Росинант открыл глаза и увидел хмурого Ло.  
– Вставай, скоро Маринфорд.

Конечно же, он опоздал. Казалось бы, и успевал, но вещи все время выскальзывали из рук, пол – из под ног, и стоило усилий не задремать прямо на ходу. Росинант просто не хотел видеть Доффи – живым, свободным, не в кайросеки. Союзником-шичибукаем. Морскому дьяволу он союзник.  
Когда он зашел в небольшой зал, собрание уже началось, и все прекрасно знали, что Доффи сливает коллегу-конкурента, а Доффи, в своей розовой шубе и сиреневых очках, уютно развалился на стуле – совсем как в том мутном сне. Высокомерно улыбаясь, он перечислял базы Гроссмейстера, его посредников, морские пути. Не скрывал собственной выгоды; объяснял Сенгоку, покачивая ногой, закинутой на ногу, что, с учетом близости научно-исследовательского центра на Панк Хазарде, пес правительства куда безопасней бешеного пса, и непонятно было, хочет ли он убедить – или издевается в открытую.  
Сенгоку молча слушал; он выглядел усталым. Росинант не мог представить, что за три года у человека может появиться столько морщин. Цуру, опершись подбородком на пальцы в замке, смотрела в окно, Борсалино скучал, Кузан дремал, Сакадзуки то ли скучал, то ли дремал, то ли мечтал о том, как размажет зарвавшегося пирата по полу – по лицу, как обычно, было не понять.  
Гарп придвинулся вместе со стулом, пихнул Росинанта в бок кулаком и шепнул:  
– Этот, как там его, Минго, такой трепливый.  
А Доффи все трепался, в раздражающей своей манере лениво бросая слова:  
– Все, чего я хочу, – это избежать лишних жертв, но для успешного блицкрига мне понадобится помощь Дозора. Видите ли, я еще очень неопытный шичибукай.  
А потом замолчал, оглядывая присутствующих, пробормотал беззвучно: “Кого бы выбрать?” – и повернул голову к Росинанту. Под яркими стеклами очков блеснули шальные глаза.  
Росинант покачал головой – “только попробуй”.  
Доффи широко ухмыльнулся и ответил:  
– Вице-адмирал Гарп, не откажите в услуге.  
– Не откажу, – прищурился Гарп.  
И тогда Росинант почувствовал себя преданным. Ладно, Сенгоку говорил, что собрание проходит для проформы, что все решено заранее, но все равно. Как будто Гарп не знал, что за чудовище Доффи на самом деле.  
А когда все уже расходились, Росинант попытался поговорить с Гарпом, но Цуру, поддев того под локоть, потащила за собой на буксире, а Сакадзуки выставил Росинанта за дверь. Сказал, тут будет закрытая вечеринка. Только для тех, кому за тридцать.  
Дверь хлопнула, закрывшись, потом за ней громко заржали.

Но самым паршивым было другое, и это другое – его нельзя было допустить.  
После пародии на собрание Ло, ожидавший снаружи, тут же прилип к Доффи; Доффи, приобняв его за плечо, обернулся, вопросительно – или снисходительно – склонив голову набок: давай, устрой мне скандал прямо здесь.  
– Шел бы ты спать, – сказал Ло, вклиниваясь между ними. – Под глазами круги как у панды. Не беспокойся, я помню дорогу в гостиницу.  
– И правда, как у панды, – усмехнулся Доффи. – С чего бы?  
– Жизнь такая, – слишком быстро ответил Ло. Шагнул еще ближе, провел по плечу, смахивая язычки пламени с тлеющей шубы.  
Ну вот, опять.  
– Все, пойдем, мелкий, – сказал Доффи. – Мороженое и детские аттракционы, помнишь?  
Голос был веселым, а губы раздраженно кривились. Ло этого не видел. Росинант отвел взгляд от лица Доффи.

Спать он, конечно, не собирался; вместо этого наполнил ванну горячей водой и залез в нее с пьесой Эрзама Эльбахского и пачкой сигарет. Отличный способ провести вечер: никаких мыслей о Доффи, никаких мыслей о Ло, никакого Дозора – только трагикомические метания короля Кармила Войнолюбивого.  
Он зачитался; но на сцене, когда королевский дядя эрл Эрик по прозвищу Черная Гадюка собрался вступить в подлый заговор с врагами, дверь открылась.  
На пороге стоял Доффи. Шагнул внутрь, повернул защелку. Сухо заметил:  
– Нормальные люди закрывают за собой дверь в ванную. Или ты кого-то ждешь?  
Не дождавшись ответа, скинул шубу с плеч; это небрежное, короткое движение ударило в голову, дернуло за сердце и взорвалось волной возбуждения. Во рту стало сухо. Росинант закрыл книгу и отложил ее на борт ванны. Доффи продолжил раздеваться: огляделся в поисках вешалки и, пожав плечами, уронил рубашку на пол. Он снимал одежду обыденно, будто находился у себя дома, один. Расстегнул ремень, потянул штаны за пояс. Росинант выбил из пачки сигарету, отвернулся, закурил.  
Ему не хватало темных очков, ему казалось, вода как кипяток, то морозит, то обжигает, а Доффи невозмутимо опустился в ванну – сел, попытался вытянуть ноги, потом согнул их и сполз вниз, прижимая коленями колени Росинанта к бортам: “Просто раздвинь ноги”.  
Столбик табачного пепла упал в воду.  
– Привет, как дела? – спросил Доффи. Очки бликовали.  
Росинант неопределенно поболтал рукой, машинально стряхнул отсутствующий пепел в пепельницу.  
Плохо. Дела были очень плохо.  
– Угостишь?  
Росинант ткнул угольком в сторону знака с перечеркнутой сигаретой.  
– Ладно, если тебе так хочется, давай помолчим, – сказал Доффи и снял очки. Смотреть на него было невозможно, куда ни посмотри; хотелось слизать каплю воды с колена, провести по груди, поцеловать плечо. Внутри расходилась жаркая, нетерпеливая дрожь, но Росинант заставил себя расслабиться. Доффи смотрел на него напряженно и невидяще; строго сжимал губы. Столько можно было сделать с этими губами. Черт. Росинант сглотнул, расфокусировал взгляд: теперь Доффи казался расплывчатым светлым пятном. Ну что ты, это же Доффи, чудовище, опасный псих, безумное животное, монстр, тварь из детских кошмаров, чудовище.  
– Ты такой забавный, – медленно, с угрозой произнес Доффи. – Было бы жаль тебя потерять.  
Привычный способ не помогал, от частого повторения слова потеряли смысл, распались на звуки, и нужно было что-то срочно сделать – сделать что угодно, лишь бы только не броситься вперед. Покурить.  
Росинант протянул руку, пепельница свалилась с борта и грохнулась о пол.  
Доффи отвел взгляд, пробормотал, вставая:  
– Пойду я, пожалуй.  
Перед глазами мелькнули рука, бедро, вставший член. Росинанту захотелось побиться головой о ванну; в голове пульсировало бессмысленное “чудовищеопасныйпсих”. Пока он пытался найти сигареты, Доффи натянул штаны прямо на мокрое тело, долго возился с ремнем. Застегнул рубашку. Поднял шубу, обернулся:  
– Не скучай.  
Вот они, сигареты. Росинант вытряхнул одну из пачки, дверь закрылась неторопливо и аккуратно; он затянулся, выдохнул дым, затянулся еще раз. Раздавил окурок о борт ванной и, зажмурив глаза, дотянулся до члена.  
Он дрочил быстро, остервенело, перед глазами рассыпались и собирались фрагменты – жесткий угол рта, капли воды на груди, кисть, расслабленно свисающая с борта, слепой, сосредоточенный взгляд. Движение, когда Доффи встал из ванной, движение, когда Доффи сбросил с плеч шубу, движение, когда Доффи раздвинул его колени. Когда Доффи снял очки, Росинант кончил.  
Ну все. Приплыли.

Тем временем “вечеринка для тех, кому за тридцать” была в самом разгаре. На столе лежали навигационные карты, одна поверх другой. На стуле – пачка смятых розыскных листовок.  
Борсалино говорил с кем-то по ден ден муши, постукивая пальцем по стакану. На карте вокруг Дресс Розы стояли несколько яблок и хрустальная птичка.  
Кто-то сказал:  
– Этот щенок, похоже, считает, что Дозор – его игрушка.  
– Да пусть считает до поры. Тебе жалко, что ли?  
– А задачка так и просится в учебник.  
– Ага, любопытный расклад. Цуру предложила зайти с запада, но я бы и в лоб.  
Роси притормозил у входа, тряхнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя – все было как в тумане, мутном влажном тумане. Закрыл за спиной дверь и спросил:  
– Вы что, серьезно?  
– А вот и Роси, – сдвигая на лоб маску для сна, обрадовался Кузан. – Гони десятку, Сакадзуки.  
– Ладно, – сказал Росинант, заставляя себя не повышать голос и не частить, – ладно, я помню про три силы и равновесие. Но как же справедливость? Приглашать в шичибукаи такого как Доффи, тьфу, Донкихот Дофламинго, они там что, наверху, с ума посходили?! Он же…  
В кабинете повисло неловкое молчание. Сенгоку закрыл ладонью лицо. А Гарп смотрел в окно и видно было, что он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться.  
– Но вы же сами мне говорили! Дядя Сакадзуки, то есть адмирал!  
– Роси, уймись, – пробормотал Сакадзуки, ковыряясь в бумажнике. – Слушай, Кузан, у меня все крупные.  
– Ничего, я разменяю.  
– Роси, – растягивая слова, сказал Борсалино. – Пойди, что ли, убей кого-нибудь. Утоли свою жажду.  
И поставил пустой стакан на карту рядом с яблоком. Прокрутил.  
– Слушаюсь, сэр, – хмуро ответил Роси, сгреб пачку листовок и вышел.  
– Распустили мы его, – бросил кто-то за спиной.  
– Это точно.

Короче говоря, утром Росинант снялся с якоря. А старым козлам оставил записку. Десятая, последняя ее версия лаконично и сухо сообщала: “Пошел кого-нибудь убить. Контр-адмирал Донкихот Р.”  
Но об этом не думалось.  
Ден ден муши звонил, замолкал, снова звонил, Росинант стоял спиной к столу и не хотел брать трубку.  
Из-за переборки послышался крик Ло:  
– Да сколько можно! Я сейчас приду и сам отвечу!  
– Захлопнись, недомерок! – рявкнул Росинант, наощупь сдернул динамик, поднес ко рту: – Ну?!  
– Послушай, – отозвался Доффи. – Просто послушай, ладно? Роси.  
Не хотел он ничего слушать.  
Может быть, он слишком быстро и необдуманно уплыл из Маринфорда. Стоило дождаться приказа. Росинант набрал Сенгоку, тот долго не отвечал, потом бросил: “Не сейчас, Роси. Мне некогда”.  
Утром пролетела стая почтовых чаек, одна сбросила вниз газету. Писали про Гроссмейстера, которого Гарп раскатал в лепешку. Даже хоронить было некого.  
Днем чудилось теплое дыхание над ухом: послушай, просто послушай, ладно? Роси.  
Вечером усталость сдавливала виски, колко трогала веки.  
Ночью Росинант ворочался, потом читал, потом ходил по каюте, под утро засыпал и во сне трахался с Доффи.

 

**1515г., Новый Мир, окрестности Дресс Розы**

Кора совсем с ума сошел. Нарезал круги у Дресс Розы, как будто она была столбом, к которому привязали собаку. Искал союзников и деловых партнеров покойного Гроссмейстера и, задав всего один вопрос, убивал быстро, жестоко.  
Убивал сам – даже Ло за ним не поспевал.  
Убивал не оружием – способностью; именно это настораживало сильнее всего.  
Кора не любил пользоваться силой фрукта; с год назад, разговорившись, он припомнил, что съел фрукт на спор, и сразу же об этом пожалел, потому что всегда любил море.  
– На что хоть спорили? – спросил Ло, под шумок наливая себе виски. Ему как раз недавно исполнилось шестнадцать, и глупый Кора никак не мог с этим смириться.  
– На слабо, – вздохнул Кора и сменил тему разговора.  
Верно, он не любил вспоминать о своем фрукте; даже в тот год, когда жил у Доффи, он использовал только Тишину. Но было и другое.  
– Отстань, – сказал Кора. – Ты не отстанешь, да? Ладно. Тишина – это не тишина, а другая частота. Звук есть, но ты его не слышишь. Еще я могу усилить или ослабить волну, сделать, допустим, как-нибудь так.  
Он щелкнул пальцами, сосредотачиваясь, и улыбнулся – а Ло вдруг почувствовал, как нарастает тревога: каюта стала тесной и неуютной, а вдруг она сейчас развалится – просто сложатся стены, обрушится пол, они с Корой рухнут в море, в темное тяжелое море; нужно уходить отсюда, уходить прямо сейчас, в двоящийся дверной проем. Он подбежал к двери, обернулся – и тут его отпустило.

Кора тогда наврал, что это самый крутой его прием, но сейчас, похоже, забыл о своем вранье. Там, где он проходил, оставались битые стекла и трупы в пятнах внутренних кровоподтеков, а он возвращался на корабль и плыл дальше, пытаясь найти ответ на свой вопрос.  
На острове Радуг они зашли в покосившийся, темный от времени бар. Кора кинул на стойку карту с джокером.  
– Так вы от Джокера, господин дозорный? – удивился хозяин.  
– Ло, отойди к двери, – ответил Кора.  
Ло молча кивнул, встал с табурета. Кора был похож на человека, давно и упрямо раскрывавшего пустые устрицы, но уже почти не надеявшегося найти в одной из них жемчужину. Хотя нет, это было неправдой: Кора ничего не искал. Он просто сублимировал.  
Когда Ло шел к выходу, люди за угловым столом смотрели на него слишком пристально.  
Потом задребезжали стекла; бутылки начали взрываться, расплескивая брызги и осколки. Люди корчились, держась за голову, кто-то упал, беззвучно закричал, извиваясь под столом. Никто даже не пытался напасть.  
Ло открыл дверь и вышел на крыльцо. Он не знал этого Кору, снова не знал – совсем как тогда, семь лет назад, когда очнулся привязанным к мачте лодки.  
У этого Коры на стене каюты висели газетные вырезки, фотографии, куски карт, соединенные линиями – трехмерная модель одержимости.  
Сабаоди, Тайвар, Голден Шотто, Эсперанса, Дресс Роза. Три дня назад Доффи стал королем Дресс Розы; обстоятельства были мутными: то ли он кого-то спас, то ли наоборот подставил, но благодарный народ все еще праздновал, приветствуя нового короля счастливого острова.  
Доффи было сложно не любить, почти невозможно.  
Однажды Ло заглянул к Коре и увидел, как тот методично бьется головой об переборку и бормочет: не думай, не думай, не думай.  
– Извини, зайду попозже, – сказал Ло, шагая назад. Кора повернулся, улыбаясь как ни в чем не бывало:  
– Ты что-то хотел?  
Кора об этом не знал, но в четырнадцать лет Ло начал курить. Он курил редко, только когда Коры не было рядом, создавая себе иллюзию присутствия – запах табачного дыма, теплые и мягкие одеяла. Он, наверное, очень привык к Коре.  
Человек привыкает к чему-то, и потом это становится зависимостью.

Кора вышел из бара, щелкнул зажигалкой. Из-за кустов появились какие-то дети, один, с палкой, бросился на Кору, тот поймал его за шиворот и поднял. Спросил, перекинув сигарету из одного угла рта в другой:  
– Ты чего, засранец?  
– Гад! – закричал мальчишка. – Ты папу убил! Нашего папу! Я видел только что!  
– Папу? – повторил Кора и вдруг болезненно поморщился, будто пытался о чем-то не думать.  
– Я тебя убью! Я вас всех убью!  
Кора рассмеялся, замолчал. Осторожно поставил мальчишку на землю.  
– Пойдем уже, – сказал Ло. – Что за жалкое зрелище.  
– Убьешь, когда вырастешь, – бросил мальчишке Кора и, перешагнув через него, побрел к кораблю. Ло оглянулся: мелкий засранец провожал их взглядом, глаза были сухие и злые. Кора шел молча, огромный и бесформенный в своей черной шубе; потом начал что-то насвистывать под нос.  
– Кора-сан, – позвал Ло.  
– А.  
– Заткнись, пожалуйста.  
Под ногами скрипел песок; берег был длинным и сухим, усеянным острыми серыми корягами. У лодки ждал матрос, а корабль казался почти неразличимым в синей густой дымке. В последнее время с Корой стало очень тяжело. Он совсем с ума сошел.  
– Кора-сан, – тихо заговорил Ло, ускоряя шаг. – У тебя опять шуба горит. Впрочем, ей уже пофиг. Да и мне тоже. Надоело.  
Неожиданно Кора остановился, повернувшись, сказал:  
– Дети такие впечатлительные.  
– Ага.  
– Я даже не знаю, который из них был папа. Да мне вообще плевать. Ненавижу впечатлительных детей.  
– Ага, – согласился Ло.  
В нем копились усталость и желание тишины.

На следующем острове Ло сказал, что подождет на берегу. Кора молча кивнул, он не выглядел ни удивленным, ни раздосадованным – всего лишь безразличным.  
Ло смотрел на его следы, отпечатки ботинок на песке, и думал, что, наверное, каждый человек, подверженный вредной привычке, мечтает от нее избавиться. Пространные размышления отвлекли его от реальности; Ло очнулся, когда заметил клубы пара, вырывающиеся изо рта. Пальцы покраснели, редкая трава покрылась изморозью: по морю, по дорожке замерзшей воды неторопливо брел Кузан.

– Адмирал Аокидзи, сэр! – неожиданно для себя обрадовался Ло.  
Кузан шагнул на берег; моргнул, будто пытался вспомнить, кто это перед ним, потом сориентировался:  
– Привет, мелкий. А где Роси?  
– Пошел кого-нибудь убить, – пожал плечами Ло. – Совсем с ума сошел, как его только еще не разжаловали.  
– А я мимо плыл, дай, думаю, загляну. – Кузан запустил руку в карман брюк, бормоча: – Изобретательные какие, они бы еще награду приписали.  
– Награду?  
– Точно, – он достал из кармана смятую фотографию, и с изломанной поверхности на Ло взглянул Кора. Вполоборота, с сигаретой в зубах, без вечной своей шубы – Ло даже задумался, где и когда его щелкнули. Кора-Кора, холодные голубые глаза в тени лохматой челки и то отстраненное, не осознающее себя высокомерие в повороте головы, которое они делили напополам с Доффи.  
– Эту нашли у одного пирата. Еще одну – у охотника за головами. Вы бы там осторожнее, что ли, – Кузан посмотрел на фотографию и добавил: – Точнее, ты.  
“Позаботься о Роси”, – закончил за него Ло и вдруг представил, что прошло пятьдесят лет, а он все еще рядом с Корой, заботится, тушит шубу, покупает карточные колоды ради одной-единственной карты, терпит перепады его настроения – терпит любовь и ненависть, направленные на кого-то другого.  
Ни на что не надеется, просто остается рядом.  
Он никогда не хотел такой жизни.  
Кузан согнул фотографию, собрался было сунуть в карман, и тогда Ло неожиданно для себя протянул руку.  
Да к черту такую жизнь. К черту.  
– Адмирал Аокидзи, разрешите обратиться, – сказал Ло. – А можно меня куда-нибудь перевести?  
За холмами занимался пожар: должно быть, еще одна устрица оказалась пустой.  
– А капитана тебе не дать? – поинтересовался Кузан.  
– А что, можете? – в ответ прищурился Ло.  
Кузан рассеянно почесал затылок, потом ответил:  
– Ладно, не наглей. Сойдемся на отпуске.  
– Подбросите до Дресс Розы?  
– Значит, все-таки бросаешь папочку в трудный момент?  
– Ага, – ухмыльнулся Ло. – Бросаю.  
– Правильно, давно пора.

Но все-таки он колебался, все-таки надеялся на то, что сейчас вернется Кора – и все станет как раньше.  
В ложбине между холмами появилась темная фигура, а в руке похрустывало прошение, подписанное адмиралом Аокидзи. Кора шел не торопясь, будто прогуливался, Ло следил за ним завороженно, с болезненным интересом: вот он приблизился, споткнулся, взмахнул руками – и не упал.  
– Нихрена себе, – протянул Ло. – Кора-сан, ты не заболел?  
– Задумался, – рассеянно бросил Кора.  
Задумался настолько, что позабыл о своей неуклюжести? Эта мелочь, казалось бы, пустяковая, незначительная, стала вдруг последней каплей.  
– Кора-сан.  
– А.  
Ло молча протянул ему лист, подписанный Кузаном.  
Кора взял, пробежал взглядом по диагонали. Полез в карман за сигаретами.  
– А, – повторил он.  
– Катись, куда хочешь, придурок, – подсказал Ло. – Мне плевать, делай что хочешь, так?  
– Так, – кивнул Кора. – Я приму тебя любым.  
Вот ублюдок.

Дресс Роза производила странное впечатление: центральные кварталы были разрушены и теперь отстраивались заново, но их жители гуляли по разбитым улицам и выглядели искренне счастливыми. На углу стоял трехэтажный дом – верхнюю часть срезало по диагонали, и, если приглядеться, можно было заметить неестественно ровный скол. У обломков парадного входа приютилась палатка, в которой продавали соки и фрукты. Ло спросил, как пройти ко дворцу, и девушка-торговка, улыбаясь, показала на улицу, устремляющуюся вверх, к огромному возвышению.  
Между фигурных крыш проглядывали зеленые кроны и пальмы, разноцветные птицы парили в фотографически-ярком синем небе. Во дворце было тихо, кое-где стояли строительные леса, по которым деловито сновали живые игрушки. Навстречу Ло шел Диаманте, плащ развевался, а шаги гулко отдавались под потолком. Ничуть не удивившись появлению Ло, он остановился у разбитого витража, потрогал острый осколок стекла:  
– Доффи говорит, нужно убрать эти штуки. И чем они ему не нравятся? Я, конечно, совсем не разбираюсь в искусстве...  
– Мне кажется, у тебя есть вкус, – вздохнул Ло. Четыре года прошло, а Диаманте все так же скромничал, ожидая, что ему возразят и переубедят.  
– Да нет у меня никакого вкуса, мелкий.  
– А помнишь, как ты из того мужика в доспехах свернул железную орхидею?  
– Из Пафиолиса-то? Его все звали Паффи, я и подумал, получится забавная рифма, Паффи – пафиопедилум, все такое.  
– Это было со вкусом, – убежденно ответил Ло.  
– Ну, раз ты так говоришь… – Диаманте повернул голову, посмотрел с высоты своего роста: – Что, надоело тебе у этого придурка? Пришел поплакать у Доффи на плече?  
Верно. Диаманте любил прибедняться и кокетничать, но глупцом он никогда не был. А уж кем он всегда был – так это мастером меча, человеком с профессионально отточенным вниманием.  
– Ага, – кивнул Ло. – Так и есть, пришел поплакать. А где он, кстати?  
– Сейчас пройдешь по коридору, поднимешься, окажешься в большом таком зале, а из него есть выход к бассейну, прямо, два пролета вниз, налево; в общем, не заблудишься.  
– К бассейну? – моргнул Ло. – Король купается?  
– Король загорает, – подмигнул Диаманте. – И не говори ему про витражи, а то я тебе такой спарринг устрою – потом месяц не встанешь.  
– Не скажу, – уверил Ло.

Спустя пятнадцать минут он оказался на лестнице, ведущей к круглой площадке: в центре лежала чаша бассейна, и вода в ней была зеленоватой, морской. По краям, у самых перил, росли все те же цветущие кусты – с темными кожистыми листьями и розовыми цветами. Мелькнула мысль, что Доффи подбирал их под цвет шубы, но даже Доффи не стал бы носить свою шубу на этом летнем курорте.  
Доффи стал.  
Сидел себе в шезлонге под зонтом, читал книгу, на столике стоял какой-то желтый коктейль в запотевшем стакане, а розовый кошмар бесформенным комом перьев висел на спинке шезлонга.  
– Привет! – помахал рукой Ло.  
– Привет, Ло. Так как насчет моего бессмертия?  
Ло пододвинул шезлонг, с удовольствием в него упал, почувствовав, как спружинила плотная ткань.  
– Уговори меня.  
Доффи поднял голову, широко ухмыльнулся:  
– Какой ты скучный, – и снова уткнулся в книгу.  
Ло вздохнул, закидывая руки за голову. Небо было высоким и безмятежным, у ног плескала вода, издалека доносилось пение птиц. Хорошо, что он сюда приехал. С Доффи было спокойно, он вызывал доверие. Ло достал сигареты и закурил.  
В этот момент Доффи снова поднял голову, и на лице промелькнуло странное выражение надежды и разочарования: “Это ты? А, нет, не ты”.

 

**1515г., Новый Мир, Дресс Роза**

Хоть Ло и рассказывал, что приехал в отпуск, дураку было понятно – он сбежал от Роси. Сидел, курил, мечтательно глядя на зеленую воду. Курил он совсем как Роси, и ничего удивительного в этом не было, но все равно раздражало, дергало мнимой схожестью.  
– Не хочешь искупаться? – спросил Дофламинго.  
– Вода, небось, морская, – Ло повернулся к игрушечному зайцу с барабаном, поставившему на стол чистую пепельницу, и попросил принести блокнот и карандаш.  
– Угадал, – согласился Дофламинго. – Нужно же мне где-то топить несговорчивых фруктовиков.  
Роси бы этого хватило, чтобы взбеситься. Ло неопределенно протянул:  
– Мм, понятно.  
А ведь в детстве казался таким чувствительным злобным щенком. Испортил его Роси. Определенно, испортил.  
Дофламинго перевел взгляд на книжный разворот.  
Даже поклявшись в верности правительству, шичибукаи оставались пиратами – независимыми и свободолюбивыми; никому бы из них в голову не пришло использовать Дозор в своих интересах. С Гроссмейстером было покончено, его бизнес упал в руки Дофламинго; самые преданные последователи убились об Гарпа, а ускользнувших от Гарпа добил Роси – поговаривали, в последнее время у него совсем крыша съехала.  
Роси-Роси, братишка-идиот, братишка-вице-адмирал, предатель, двуличная тварь.  
Дофламинго слишком долго не воспринимал его всерьез. Может быть, не верил в глубине души, что Роси ушел насовсем; наблюдал за его беготней снисходительно и очарованно, ждал.  
Он никогда раньше не жертвовал интересами дела ради чего-то настолько эфемерного.  
Ло принесли блокнот, и теперь он что-то быстро набрасывал, улыбаясь – сигарета свисала из угла рта.  
– Что рисуешь? – наклонился к нему Дофламинго.  
– Голову кита в разрезе. А ты знал, что у черных китов два мозга? Если один вырезать, он дальше поплывет как ни в чем не бывало. Круто, да?  
– Теоретически?  
– И практически, – Ло казался довольным собой.  
– Мм, понятно, – протянул Дофламинго. – Знаешь, я передумал насчет бессмертия. Твои способности можно применить куда интереснее.  
Ло продолжил рисовать, почти не выдавая настороженность; все-таки было очень заметно, что эти четыре года он провел рядом с параноиком Роси.  
Подумать только, четыре года; хотелось расспросить его о стольких вещах – как Роси просыпается и какое у него выражение, когда он закуривает первую сигарету; как бродит по каюте и ищет одежду. И как он улыбается – Дофламинго забыл улыбку Роси, помнил только эту нарисованную, ненастоящую. И неужели он сам не замечает, что у него на лбу написано большими буквами “я тебя хочу”?  
– Что, еще интереснее? – спросил Ло.  
– Да. Допустим, ты можешь достать из-под земли сокровище.  
Дофламинго сразу же вспомнил, о чем до этого говорил, в конце концов, он умел отделять главное от второстепенного – но на пару секунд между вопросом и ответом потерялся, через табачный дым ощутив тепло только что проснувшегося Роси и его недовольный взгляд.  
Ло отвел глаза и потушил сигарету. В этот момент над головой промелькнуло темное пятно, ударило в балкон – и с липким чавканьем сползло по стене на лестницу.  
– Доффи, – позвал Требол, поднимаясь со ступенек. – Я с хорошими новостями.  
Дофламинго встал. Хорошие новости означали, что правительство приняло его требования – не такая уж большая цена за молчание о сокровище Святой Земли.  
– Эй, эй, Ло, – затянул Требол. – Ты пришел занять свое место?  
– Возможно, – ответил Ло за спиной. – Там посмотрим.  
Он добавил что-то еще, но Дофламинго не расслышал, что.

Дворец перестраивался, все больше напоминая об уюте Спайдер Майлс. По ночам Пика двигал фундамент и стены; камни скрипели, шуршали, перекатывались глухо, как под водой. Однажды Дофламинго выглянул из окна и увидел, что дворец вознесся высоко над городом, словно сердцевина огромного каменного цветка. Вид сверху впечатлял, но конструкция казалась не слишком устойчивой – и от чаши цветка до самой земли протянулись толстые колонны сторожевых башен.

Дофламинго сел в кресло с высокой спинкой в форме сердца, закинул ногу на ногу. Требол навис над креслом, борода и часть лица стекли по лакированному дереву как огромный раздавленный слизень. Внутри его тела раздавались хлюпающие и чавкающие звуки: в последнее время он перегибал со спецэффектами и искренне обижался на отсутствие реакции.  
– Не приближайся ко мне, – поморщился Дофламинго. Требол довольно захихикал:  
– Прости, Доффи, прости.  
– Ладно. Что за новости?  
– Они признали тебя королем Дресс Розы. – Требол колыхнулся и спросил: – Эй, Доффи, что это за волшебное слово, а? “Сокровище Святой Земли”? Это что, пароль для своих?  
– Они мне не свои.  
Под сомкнутыми веками мелькнули дворцы и парки Мариджоа; воздух, пронизанный солнечными лучами, окутывал пейзаж прозрачной перламутровой дымкой. Дофламинго открыл глаза и увидел покачивающуюся перед самым лицом соплю Требола.  
– Когда начинаем вечеринку, Доффи?  
– Через три дня. Нужно послать еще одно приглашение.  
– Эй, какое, какое?  
– Этим я займусь сам, – Дофламинго широко улыбнулся. Требол засмеялся, повернувшись в сторону окна – туда, где у бассейна сидел с блокнотом Ло.  
Всегда был проницательным.

В полночь город казался вымершим, покинутым жителями. За окном разлилась густая синяя тишина, и очертания башен и домов казались зыбкими. Кое-где тускло мерцали огни.  
Ло сидел за большим деревянным столом. Прикуривал сигареты одну от другой и жаловался. Дофламинго делал вид, что читает газету; он хотел уйти еще час назад – через пять минут, еще через десять, потом после окончания увлекательной и, безусловно, поучительной истории о папе-пирате.  
Ло возмущался, зло шутил, изображал диалоги в лицах – и то и дело поглядывал на него холодными серыми глазами. Изучал, гаденыш. И улыбался все шире и неприятней.  
– А что Кузан?  
– О, это просто концентрат. “Вы бы там осторожнее, точнее, ты”, – передразнил Ло. Достал из кармана свернутую фотографию, разгладил на столе и развернул к Дофламинго.  
В комнате стало душно; прошелестела в пальцах газета. С фотографии хмуро смотрел Роси, и в этом не было ничего нового – после Роси на том собрании, Роси в прицеле пистолета, Роси в воде. Дофламинго попытался вспомнить, кому, кому же именно поручил пустить слух, что если с Роси что-нибудь случится, наказание будет быстрым и жестоким – но вместо этого вдруг представил, как Роси сбрасывает шубу, поворачивается к объективу, и в глазах потемнело от бешенства.  
Все, пора заканчивать с этим безумием.  
– Так почему ты сбежал? – безразлично спросил Дофламинго.  
– Тут спокойнее, – ответил Ло.  
– Спокойнее, – согласился Дофламинго. – Надеюсь, этот придурок не приплывет за сбежавшей деточкой. А то у меня тут через пару дней кое-что намечается, и его присутствие бы…  
– Помешало, – кивнул Ло.  
– Верно.  
Ло подпер сплетенными пальцами подбородок и полюбопытствовал:  
– Что у тебя намечается, Доффи? Еще один гнусный переворот?  
– Протреплешься же, – прищурился Дофламинго.  
– А смысл? – пожал плечами Ло. – Я, может, хочу остаться на Дресс Розе. У тебя же здесь есть какой-нибудь Дозор?  
– Какой-то был, – ответил Дофламинго, вспоминая про гарнизон, расквартированный в Карте и про агентов Сайфер Пол. Мировое правительство, будучи не в силах сохранить тайну, теперь тряслось над ее носителем.  
– Вот и хорошо.  
Ло поерзал на табурете, глянул на фотографию.  
– А ты знаешь, ему вице-адмирала дали.  
– Душно, – сказал Дофламинго. – Окно хоть открой, если куришь.  
Ему хотелось выйти и подышать. Или подрочить. Приглашение ушло адресату, и теперь нужно было оставить Ло наедине со спрятанным ден ден муши.  
Дофламинго с удовольствием представил себе этот разговор: “Доффи очень надеется, что я тебе проговорюсь, но, кажется, тут что-то и в самом деле намечается”. – “А я говорил! Он всегда таким был, этот ублюдок, этот манипулятор! Не вздумай ему верить. Я выезжаю”.  
Нет, он представлял совсем другое: Роси с фотографии, с сигаретой в зубах, небрежным движением плеча сбрасывал шубу. Прятал глаза под мягкими непослушными прядями, так хотелось их отвести, пропустив сквозь пальцы, а потом сжать и дернуть, задирая голову. Прижаться губами к шее. Укусить до крови, оставляя следы. Его отсутствие доводило до бешенства.  
– Кстати, Доффи, – раздалось откуда-то сверху. – Не знал, что тебе нравятся рыболюди.  
– Какие еще рыболюди?  
– Да ты уже пять минут пялишься на фото рыболюдей.  
Ло стоял, опираясь на спинку стула, и заглядывал через плечо в газету.  
– Что за ерунда, – ответил Дофламинго. – Конечно, они мне не нравятся.

Была еще одна – основная – причина вытащить Роси на Дресс Розу. Тот игнорировал правила игры; от него всегда были одни проблемы, а Дофламинго больше не мог позволить себе проблем, созданных своими же руками.  
Но он любил Роси и поэтому оставлял ему последний шанс, возможность выбрать удовольствие, а не войну. А когда – Дофламинго не обманывал себя словом “если” – Роси выберет войну, тогда наступит время Сахарок.  
В ночь перед королевским приемом на острове осталось всего пятеро нежелательных гостей, остальные, в одинаковых ливреях, нарисованных цветным лаком на дереве, занимались приготовлениями под руководством Моне. Четверо оставшихся были агентами Сайфер Пол, пятый, торговец поддельными звуковыми ракушками, – наблюдателем Белоуса. Требол уверял, что они с Сахарок легко справятся сами; Дофламинго не спалось, им овладело неестественно бодрое, нервозное состояние.  
Он хотел узнать заранее, как исчезает память о человеке. Всего одно движение – и никакого риска, никаких проблем; он даже не вспомнит, что потерял Роси.  
Когда Сахарок услышала, что Дофламинго пойдет с ней вместо Требола, тут же вскарабкалась ему на плечо – и вылила на Требола поток отборной брани.  
Тот стоял, довольно хихикал, потом погрозил ей посохом – и ушел спать.

Через пять минут они уже летели над городом, в темном облачном небе, пахнущем цветами и морем. Сахарок устроилась на плече, крепко обнимая за шею. Дофламинго вдруг подумал: можно написать себе записку с напоминанием оставить игрушку-Роси во дворце, но потом решил, что все равно не вспомнит, зачем ему это понадобилось.  
Сахарок наклонилась вперед, почти переворачиваясь вниз головой – капюшон сполз, волосы колыхались от ветра:  
– Что такой мрачный, Доффи? Тебе разве не весело?  
– Завтра на приеме я подзову тебя к себе.  
– Зачем? – Сахарок хлопнула глазами и провела пальцем по его лбу, разглаживая складку.  
– Чтобы ты превратила в игрушку того, кто со мной будет в этот момент.  
– Тогда ты перестанешь злиться?  
– Сейчас свалишься, – ответил Дофламинго.  
Сахарок посмотрела скептически. Дофламинго вспомнил, как подобрал ее в развалинах крошечного королевства, увитых диким виноградом. Местные уверяли, что ночью там бродит призрак принцессы-ведьмы, Дофламинго решил проверить – и нашел маленькую девочку в грязных лохмотьях и с мятой золотой короной на голове. Объедая переспевший виноград прямо с кисти, девочка рассказала ему, что они с мамой путешествовали, но заблудились, нашли в развалинах волшебные сокровища и отвратительный на вкус фрукт, а потом мама почему-то превратилась в игрушку.  
– Я ужасненько перепугалась, дядечка, – закончила девочка, разглядывая Дофламинго мертвыми спокойными глазами.  
– Вижу. Хочешь пойти со мной?

Агенты сориентировались почти мгновенно, но Сахарок оказалась быстрее, и Дофламинго успел уловить только смутную, быстро истаявшую мысль – а потом перед ним встали четыре игрушки в ярких ливреях. Сахарок быстрым шепотом отдавала им команды; Дофламинго пытался вспомнить, кем раньше были эти игрушки, но так и не смог.  
Сахарок встала, покосилась на него, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, потом сказала:  
– Я помню каждого, кого превратила. Все они здесь, – она ткнула пальцем в висок. – Все тысяча восемьсот тридцать четыре, ай, нет, уже восемь. Про них, бедняжек, все забыли, а я помню.  
– Ах ты маленькая ведьма, – усмехнулся Дофламинго.  
– Хватит обзываться, – надулась Сахарок, и тут же дернула его за полу шубы: – А еще один где?

Наблюдатель поджидал их за дверью спящего дома, вооруженный скимитарами. Крутанулся винтом, выпрыгивая на улицу, дернулся в нитях – и обмяк. Сахарок подошла, потрогала лезвие меча; посмотрела на розовые перья, лежащие на земле; лицо зло искривилось.  
Хлопнув человека по ноге, она зашептала команды, а потом добавила ровно и отчетливо:  
– И еще приказываю тебе страдать каждую минуту, ты, гнусная тварь. Все, иди.  
Во дворец они вернулись под утро, Сахарок дремала на руках, и Дофламинго передал ее недовольно сопящему Треболу.  
– Ненавижу детей, – буркнул тот.  
– Зато умеешь находить с ними общий язык, – Дофламинго широко улыбнулся. – Наставничек. Ты бы даже наверное, с…  
Он замолчал, провел по лбу. Хотелось спать.  
– Нет, Доффи, это вряд ли, – ответил Требол.  
– Ладно, – кивнул Дофламинго, поворачиваясь к лестнице. – Проследи, чтобы Сахарок выспалась, сегодня у нее тяжелый день.  
От усталости в голову лезла всякая чушь, вроде секса с мягкой и пушистой черной игрушкой, пропахшей морем и табачным дымом.  
В кабинете обнаружилась Моне. Сидя за столом Дофламинго, она просматривала списки гостей, и зевала, прикрыв рот ладонью. Тут же вскочила; Дофламинго махнул рукой – сиди, – и направился к дивану.  
– Где Виолетта? – спросил он, зевнув. – Ее бы нужно показать гостям.  
– С ней Детка 5, господин, – Моне сухо улыбнулась и поправила массивные очки, – Беспокоиться не о чем.  
– Славно.  
– Я пока раскидаю гостей по комнатам в западном крыле.  
– Давай, – Дофламинго снова зевнул и устроился на неудобном диване для посетителей. – Разбуди меня через час.  
– Как прикажете, господин.  
Он закрыл глаза и провалился в темноту, но тут же услышал тихий, настойчивый голос:  
– Просыпайтесь, господин, просыпайтесь же, я сделала кофе…  
Веки разлипались с трудом и резью, очки съехали набок и дужка больно впилась в переносицу. Кабинет был залит серым утренним светом, Моне сидела на краю дивана – смутный, расплывчатый силуэт. Потом хлопнула дверь, послышались шаги.  
– Просыпайтесь, час уже прошел, – повторила Моне.  
– Это не так надо делать, – сказал кто-то знакомым голосом.  
– А как?  
Пальцы сжались на плече, встряхнули; Дофламинго отмахнулся и тогда Ло крикнул на ухо:  
– Доффи, подъем, Кора приехал!  
Дофламинго вскочил, сел, лихорадочно соображая, почему так рано, Роси не мог приехать так рано, вечно с ним все через жопу; нет, стоп, Ло. Вот сука.  
Ло стоял, скрестив руки на груди и мерзко ухмылялся. Потом протянул:  
– Видишь, Моне? Работает на всех Донкихотах.  
Дофламинго махнул рукой, и Ло закачался на цыпочках, пытаясь ослабить давление на вывернутые руки.  
– Я тебя прибью, маленький гаденыш.  
– Ты посмотри, Моне, – гаденыш умудрялся морщиться и скалиться одновременно, – каким сразу бодрым стал наш Доффи.  
– Пойду к себе, – пробормотала Моне.  
Тихо закрылась дверь, щелкнул язычок замка.  
– Пока ты у меня в гостях, ты не должен…  
– Не должен что? – перебил Ло, повышая голос. – Ну давай, скажи, что я не должен! Помогать этой очкастой девице тебя будить? Говорить о Коре? Или что я не должен? Да вы меня оба уже заебали!  
Дофламинго молча убрал нити, тогда Ло, вздохнув, сел рядом на диван:  
– Кофе на столе.  
– Бедный Роси.  
– Бедный я, – ответил Ло.

 

**1515г., Новый Мир, Дресс Роза**

Дофламинго с детства знал за собой неудобную черту: он, тенрьюбито по крови, не разделял простых людей и фальшивых корольков, считая и тех, и других говорящими животными. Поэтому гостей развлекал Диаманте – и даже если кто-то поначалу оскорбился невниманием короля Дресс Розы, то тут же забыл про обиду: Диаманте выглядел так, будто сбежал со сцены низкопробного театра, но говорящие животные его обожали.  
Дофламинго сидел, развалившись на троне, поглядывал в окно – фигурные крыши домов были украшены разноцветными флажками и перетяжками, и казалось, весь город превратился в цветочную клумбу. Сверху доносилась музыка, одинаковые игрушки в ливреях скользили по залу, придерживая над головами огромные подносы. Какая-то девчонка расплакалась, тощая мамаша в изумрудном боа – то ли королева Аурелия, то ли архонтесса Феодора – цапнула ее когтями за руку, что-то быстро заговорила. Левее, прихрюкивая от радости, обнимались два толстых короля, похлопывая друг друга по жирным спинам. С балкона в зал шагнула Сахарок. Огляделась по сторонам, подошла к благообразному старичку, кесарю Кориолану Бергемскому, и подергала его за рукав. Этот бергемский маразматик до последнего не хотел приезжать, но его жена обожала южную экзотику и старинные украшения.  
– Что тебе, девчушка? – кисло спросил старик. Сахарок мило улыбнулась и взяла его за руку.

В этот момент в зал влетел Роси.  
Весь он был дурной порыв и натиск: в развевающемся плаще, накинутом на плечи, с дымящейся сигаретой в презрительно оскаленных зубах, с кобурой на поясе. Под расстегнутым пиджаком – рубашка в красное сердечко, держащаяся на трех пуговицах, жетон дозорного перекрутился на груди.  
Дофламинго встал.  
– Здравствуй, любимый братик! – громко сказал он. На Роси начали оглядываться; кое-кто его узнал, другие смотрели со скучающим любопытством.  
– Обнимемся! – осклабился Дофламинго и, подойдя, раскинул руки. У Роси дернулся глаз, он непонимающе пробормотал:  
– Что за херня здесь происходит?  
– Королевская херня, – шепнул Дофламинго, крепко прижимая его к себе. – Подыграй мне, придурок. И спрячь оружие.  
– Ах королевская.  
Он не пытался отстраниться, напряженный, настороженный; руки висели вдоль боков, дыхание горячо и влажно трогало кожу.  
Было трудно его отпустить, но Дофламинго помнил о деле, о Сахарок, бродящей по залу. Возможно, существовал способ остановить Роси, не превращая в игрушку. Он подумал о темных глухих подвалах, из которых не доносилось ни звука; об оковах из кайросеки, приводящих в полубессознательное состояние – Дофламинго мог бы ночами спускаться по лестнице, подсвечивая себе лампой, мог бы возвращаться по утрам, покачиваясь от усталости и пресыщения, но правда была в том, что это не продлилось бы дольше одного раза.  
Болезненно гордый, избалованный заботой, Роси бы дождался, когда Дофламинго уйдет. Может быть, он разбил бы голову об стену. Может, откусил бы язык. Люди бывают таким изобретательными.  
Дофламинго почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд; пухлощекий коротышка-сенатор из Велвет Вуд с любопытством наблюдал за их встречей.  
– Мой братишка, – дружелюбно кивнул Дофламинго и похлопал Роси по окаменевшему плечу. – Младший. Он у меня адмирал Дозора.  
– Вице-адмирал, – поправил Роси.  
– Правда? Все еще?  
– Я над этим работаю, – мило улыбнулся Роси и, повернувшись, снял несуществующую пылинку с плеча Дофламинго. Сенатор расцвел от радости:  
– Приятно, когда молодые люди держатся за семью. Прекрасный прием, ваше величество Донкихот. Ах, кажется, я вижу пасленовое мороженое!  
С этими словами он шагнул мимо Дофламинго, незаметно роняя в карман шубы записку. Дофламинго досчитал до трех и выдохнул. Он думал, человеком Кайдо окажется тот бородатый пфальцграф, – но, как бы то ни было, Кайдо клюнул на предложение. Мимо проковыляла обезьяна в длинном сюртуке, за ней, заложив руки за спину, шла Сахарок. Повернула голову, взглянула вопросительно. Дофламинго молча отвернулся.  
– Так что за херня тут происходит? – Роси проводил взглядом Сахарок, скрывшуюся в толпе: – А, любимый братишка?  
Дофламинго потрогал записку, лежащую в кармане, и с сочувствием ответил:  
– Дресс Роза всегда принадлежала нашей семье. Роси, если бы не папаша-мудак, ты бы тоже воспринимал это как само собой разумеющийся факт.  
– Да как ты… – глаза злобно сверкнули. – Грязный пират!  
– Нам нужно поговорить, – пробормотал Дофламинго и потянул его за руку через зал.  
– О том, как ты обманул и подставил короля Рику?  
Дофламинго широко улыбнулся королевской семье из Сантии и толкнул Роси на балкон, в угол за колоннами. Тот тут же достал сигарету, щелкнул зажигалкой: чудовище, уверенное в своей правоте.  
– Угостишь? – спросил Дофламинго.  
– Последняя, – соврал Роси как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Какая жалость.  
Дофламинго вытащил сигарету из его рта, с удовольствием затянулся. Эмоциональный и вспыльчивый, он всегда старался контролировать себя, и у него получалось – чаще всего получалось. Даже сейчас, когда бешенство и страсть раздирали его изнутри. Роси смотрел на свою сигарету, на мгновение взгляд поплыл, потом губы неприязненно сжались.  
– Держи, – Дофламинго протянул ему окурок, Роси поморщился:  
– Оставь себе.  
– Значит, папаша хороший, а я чудовище, – Дофламинго сделал последнюю затяжку и выкинул окурок. Оперся на перила рядом с Роси. Здесь было темно и тихо, на горизонте расплывалось малиновое пятно заката, еще немного – и можно будет запускать фейерверки.  
– Именно так, Доффи.  
– У тебя короткая память. После того, как мама умерла, он не делал ничего. Просто сидел и тупо пялился в стену. Помнишь, как мы с тобой рыбу ловили?  
– Не помню, – покачал головой Роси.  
– А еще он звонил этим уродам в Мариджоа и умолял их, чтобы они его простили. “Я заблуждался, я был жалким глупцом, на коленях прошу, будьте снисходительны”.  
Дофламинго закрыл глаза; столько лет прошло, а эта сцена все еще стояла перед глазами, будто произошла минуту назад: плачущий безумец в темной грязной комнате, запах застаревшего пота и прогорклого жира, умоляющий голос. Отвратительное сломленное существо, в которое превратился отец.  
Даже в мыслях невозможно было назвать его “отец”.  
– Глава семьи должен быть сильным, – резко сказал Дофламинго. – Должен быть надежным. Помнишь, как мы искали еду на помойке? Тенрьюбито – на помойке, только вдумайся, Роси.  
– Не помню.  
– Я думал, он никогда не сдастся. А он сдался. Роси, он умер задолго до того, как я его убил.  
Да, так и было. Он умер на стене, когда в них летели камни и стрелы. Дофламинго с трудом вспоминал этот момент, все застилала бесконечная, бесконтрольная ярость, спрессованная в желание убить.  
Рядом с ними целых два года находился гниющий труп. Разлагался, булькал, отравлял своим ядом Роси.  
– Нужно было избавиться от него раньше. До того, как он отобрал у меня брата.  
Роси молчал, и Дофламинго дернул его за плечо, разворачивая к себе, отсутствующего, потерянного слишком давно. Роси отвернулся заторможенно и безвольно, как под водой. Сказал, не обращаясь ни к кому:  
– Брата? А я не считаю тебя братом, Доффи. Это ты убил моих папу и брата. Чудовище, которое только притворяется человеком.  
Черт. У них не было ни одного шанса.  
– Я совсем тебя не знаю, – тихо продолжил Роси. – Даже близко не представляю, что у тебя в голове. Ты сказал мне: “Пойдем, отец там, наверное, уже волнуется”, а потом...  
Плечи дрогнули и Роси, выдохнув, прижался к нему всем телом.  
– Я очень хочу тебя убить, Доффи, но боюсь превратиться в чудовище.  
– Нет, ты просто такая же тряпка, как папаша, – Дофламинго поцеловал его в висок и обнял, закрывая обзор – у входа на балкон стояла Сахарок, перед ней билось и опадало чье-то тело.  
Он мотнул головой – уходи – и продолжил:  
– Хорошо тебе там, наверное, было в Дозоре. Я же видел, как Сенгоку с тобой носится. Что за тупая пародия на семью.  
Роси издал странный звук, но промолчал.

– Знаешь, как я обрадовался, когда ты вернулся?  
– Представляю.  
– Не представляешь. А ты меня предал. Шпионил для своего Дозора, подставлял. Врал на каждом шагу. Помнишь, с чего ты начал, а, Роси? “Я потерял голос после того случая”. Кто из нас чудовище, которое только притворяется человеком? Что молчишь, голос потерял?  
Дофламинго перевел дыхание и понял вдруг, что невероятно зол, обижен, разочарован; все, что он прятал глубоко внутри, высмеивал и рационализировал, теперь лезло наружу, и он не мог остановить это, не мог и больше не хотел.  
– Охренеть, – засмеялся он. – А ведь я тебе на самом деле верил. Я никому так не верил.  
Роси засунул руку в карман, вытащил сигареты. Молча закурил – отблески пламени легли на белую ткань.  
– Ты меня бросил, – тихо сказал Дофламинго.  
Роси кивнул, затягиваясь:  
– Ага. Потому что я тебя ненавижу.  
Даже если он не лгал, ненавидеть его в ответ все равно бы не получилось. А еще Роси стоял слишком близко; Дофламинго скользнул дыханием по его щеке, вдыхая табачный дым, терпкий запах одеколона, шепнул на ухо:  
– Тебя настолько заводит ненависть?  
Руки Роси остановились на бедрах, светлые ресницы дрогнули под мягкими непослушными прядями, и Дофламинго отвел волосы, пропустил между пальцами – дернул, задирая голову вверх. Прикоснулся губами к шее, чувствуя дрожь напряженных мышц. В голове не было ни единой мысли, только пустота и свет. Не думай. Не думай, и тогда не придется принимать решение.  
– А тебя? – спросил Роси. Вывернулся, дернул к себе за рубашку, упираясь спиной в потайную дверь. Дофламинго поднял отпирающий рычаг и ответил на поцелуй, одним глазом наблюдая, как меняется выражение лица Роси и как он пытается нащупать ускользнувшую опору.  
– Скотина, – выплюнул Роси; коротко ударил под дых, получил в челюсть – и все-таки потерял равновесие, споткнувшись на лестнице черного хода. Дофламинго перешагнул через три ступеньки, впечатал его скулой в стену, то ли поцеловал, то ли укусил, Роси оттолкнул его, вывернул руку за спину – и задохнулся коротким стоном, обнаружив вторую руку в расстегнутых брюках.  
Все вокруг, что не было Роси, потеряло значение. Перед глазами мелькнула какая-то дверь, какая-то комната: черный ход, значит, никто не помешает; кровать хрустнула, но выдержала, и все это было скомканно, отрывисто, зло, с заломленными над головой руками, быстрыми толчками, криком, переходящим в хрип. Перед глазами мельтешили белые точки, а потом взорвались.  
Какое-то время они лежали без движения, потом Роси спихнул его с себя, потянулся под кровать, за сигаретами. Перевернул тумбочку.  
– Забудь, – пробормотал Дофламинго. Его размазало, он чувствовал опустошение и такое расслабление, будто полжизни проходил в туго натянутых тяжелых цепях, и вот их сняли.  
Роси что-то промычал в ответ и чиркнул зажигалкой. Запахло паленым; Дофламинго скосил взгляд и заметил:  
– Подушка горит.  
– Отвали.  
Его ладонь упала на лицо, накрывая глаза. Стало темно, а когда Дофламинго проснулся, за окном была уже глубокая ночь. Роси лежал на боку, подперев голову рукой, смотрел. В блюдце дотлевала сигарета, серый столбик пепла изгибался – вот-вот переломится.  
На тумбочке горела лампа, свет падал на Роси, обрисовывая старые шрамы. Странно, что не ушел, – мелькнуло в голове. Все эти разговоры про ненависть. Старое доброе “Доффи во всем виноват”. Гордость Роси покоится на самообмане, поэтому он никогда не перестанет обманывать себя.  
– А помнишь, как мы с тобой рыбу ловили? – неожиданно спросил Роси.

Дофламинго помнил. Тогда мама уже умерла, а отец практически не выходил из дома. Кто-то из городских мальчишек – Дофламинго к тому времени заставил их себя бояться – рассказывал, что был с отцом на рыбалке. “Подумаешь, рыбалка”, – фыркнул Дофламинго и поправил темные очки. Роси ничего не сказал, но глаза у него подозрительно блеснули.  
Подозрение оправдалось: ночью он дождался, когда все заснут, и выбрался из дома. Дофламинго шел за ним по хрустящему мокрому песку и думал, что этот Роси, этот глупый упрямый Роси всегда все делает по-своему, и даже не предупреждает.  
У Роси все было готово с вечера: в заброшенном сарае на берегу – удочка и жестяная коробка, охотничий нож, чтобы перерезать веревку, которой была привязана рыбацкая лодка. Он даже перевернул лодку и почти столкнул ее в воду, но поскользнулся на мокром песке и треснулся затылком прямо о борт.  
– Давай помогу, – буркнул Дофламинго, показываясь из-за сарая.  
– Доффи! – воскликнул Роси и весь засиял.  
Они не умели ловить рыбу.  
Они и весла-то вблизи видели впервые в жизни.  
– Кажется, червяка нужно насадить на крючок, – вспомнил Дофламинго.  
Роси долго пыхтел, согнувшись над крючком, а потом завопил:  
– Не могу, он вырывается!  
– Оглуши его, – посмеиваясь, ответил Дофламинго.  
Роси обиделся и отвернулся.  
Все-таки рыбу должны ловить рабы, думал Дофламинго. И веслами грести. Вон они какие тяжеленные.  
Каждый должен делать то, для чего рожден. Это, как пишут во взрослых книжках, правильный порядок вещей. Мерзкий отец нарушил правильный порядок, и теперь за это расплачиваются они с Роси.  
– Смотри, у меня получилось! – обернулся Роси. Дофламинго пригляделся и от неожиданности рассмеялся: червяк был завязан аккуратным узлом вокруг крючка.  
Рыбу они, конечно, не поймали, зато нашли красивую бухту с кораллами, в которой так здорово потом было загорать и купаться.

– Помню, – кивнул Дофламинго. – Ты еще потом медуз ловил.

Медузы были радужные, огромные, с сине-фиолетовой кромкой. Дофламинго дремал или читал книжку, а Роси было не вытащить из воды, а когда он все-таки вылезал – после окриков, уговоров и угроз надрать задницу, то рассказывал про разноцветные кораллы, и про медуз этих, какие они бархатные и нежные на ощупь, а если их вытащить на берег, моментально тают. Улыбался посиневшими от холода губами, и сам был весь холодный и скользкий как рыба, а Дофламинго долго лежал на солнце и, кажется, перегрелся.

Он протянул руку и прикоснулся к Роси: нет, совсем не холодный. Дотронулся до груди, осторожно, кончиками пальцев. Роси все смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляда, а потом поймал ладонь, потянул вверх и щекотно провел языком вдоль линии жизни.  
Дофламинго тряхнула горячая дрожь.  
– Доффи, я хочу еще, – сказал Роси.  
Он хотел еще – и отзывался на каждое движение, раскрывался, подавался вперед, часто и рвано дышал, издавал эти невнятные, сладостные звуки, от которых вдоль позвоночника катились и сыпались раскаленные угли. Простыни сползли с кровати, и они сами уже давно сползли; одной рукой Роси держался за спинку кровати, другой – за опасно раскачивающуюся тумбочку, на которой приплясывала лампа, и нужно было убрать Роси подальше от тумбочки, подальше от лампы, но Дофламинго не мог остановиться, мог только водить губами по ноге, закинутой на плечо, и двигаться все быстрее, глядя на дрожащие сомкнутые веки, на искаженный страстью рот. Это не помещалось в его сердце, вырывалось наружу с вдохами, выдохами, словами:  
– Роси, я так тебя люблю, ты даже не представляешь, Роси.  
Роси открыл правый глаз, недоуменно, расфокусированно глянул – и снова закрыл. Сколько раз тебя нужно трахнуть, – со злостью подумал Дофламинго, – чтобы ты перестал убегать?

А может, ему просто нужно было время.  
– Медузы были красивые, – кивнул Роси. – Слышал, ты туда недавно наведывался.  
– Ага.  
– Тренировался перед Дресс Розой?  
Голос был ровным, а ладонь поглаживала спину успокаивающе и, кажется, машинально.  
– Вроде того, – согласился Дофламинго.

Тренировался? Нет, он просто пришел всех убить. Город был еще более крошечным и грязным, чем казалось Дофламинго в детстве; он сидел на крыше ратуши и поглядывал с ее высоты, как люди, подчиняясь движениям нитей, выходят на улицы с метлами, кухонными ножами, рыболовными снастями. У кого-то в руках была газета, у кого-то – плачущий ребенок или ничего. Одинаковым слитным движением они повернули головы к ратуше – и кинулись друг на друга, страшно и жалко крича от страха.  
Бойня была так себе – старательной, но неумелой, а когда последний горожанин упал и затих, Дофламинго сел на корабль и уплыл, изнывая от непривычного чувства неловкости.  
Он пообещал себе никогда больше сюда не возвращаться.

– Я думал, будет веселее, – вздохнул Дофламинго. – А оно совсем никак, разве что слово сдержал.  
Рука замерла на крестце, потом сжала ягодицу.  
– Отстань.  
Роси неприятно прищурился, шепнул, почти касаясь губами рта:  
– Давай, переворачивайся. Братик. Плох тот вице-адмирал, который ни разу не выебал пирата.  
Действительно, Роси нужно было время. Он шел вразнос и казался все более увлеченным. Если повезет, к утру он поймет, где его место – где всегда было его место.  
– Признайся, ты все-таки подрачиваешь на свои медальки, – поддел его Дофламинго.  
– В последнее время, Доффи, я подрачиваю исключительно на тебя.  
Что-то странное было в его глазах, что-то жуткое, неукротимое и беспомощное, от этого было трудно дышать, и, пожалуй, Дофламинго снова его недооценил. Роси никуда не торопился, долго растягивал его, трогал сухими губами спину, плечи и шею, водил подушечкой большого пальца по головке. Дофламинго нащупал подушку и уткнулся в нее лицом, в этот момент Роси резко двинул бедра вперед, и перед глазами что-то взорвалось.  
– Доффи? – позвал Роси.  
– Я сейчас засну, – ответил Дофламинго. Тело казалось чужим, казалось оголенным проводом под напряжением, а голос не дрогнул. Хорошо.  
– О, – сказал Роси.  
– Двигайся, – и все-таки сорвался в конце. Двигайся-двигайся-двигайся, внизу живота все сводило от возбуждения; он потянулся к члену, Роси поймал его руку, отвел в сторону, наклонившись, шепнул:  
– Погоди, я сам, – прихватил зубами мочку уха, и стало уже все равно, совсем все равно, потому что внутри прокатилась опустошающая высокая волна.

– Ладно, – сказал Дофламинго, поправляя сбившуюся простыню. – Ладно, признаю, ты хороший вице-адмирал.  
Роси высунулся из-под кровати, помахал сигаретной пачкой. Потом моргнул и обиделся.  
– Но ты же сам сказал, – удивился Дофламинго. – Плох тот вице-адмирал…  
– Я помню, что я сказал.  
Роси открыл пачку и прикурил две сигареты.  
Потом они говорили, перебивая друг друга, воспоминания сыпались как лавина, разделяясь и соединяясь бесконечными “а помнишь?” – “да, а ты помнишь?”; в голове всплывали какие-то мелочи, давно забытые, цеплялись одна за другую.

– Помнишь, тогда в Маринфорде… – Дофламинго покосился на Роси, но тот лежал себе и курил, может, и правда понял, что вел себя по-дурацки. – Хорошо я их развел, а?  
– Развел, – фыркнул Роси. – Они потом дверь закрыли и ржали.  
– А что им еще оставалось?  
Он придвинулся, опираясь на локоть, заглянул в глаза Роси.  
– Они мешали на тебя смотреть.  
– Ты мне льстишь, – и выпустил струю дыма прямо в лицо. Дофламинго поморщился.  
– Будь милосерден, Роси. Вдруг я и правда неопытный шичибукай. Вдруг это был мой волнующий первый раз.  
– Нет, Доффи, чего-чего, а опыта у тебя хватает.  
– Волнующего? – спросил Дофламинго, очерчивая пальцем линию скулы.  
– Всякого.  
– А у тебя?  
– И у меня, – улыбаясь, согласился Роси. – Рассказать?  
– Да, наслышан о твоей любви к деревянным русалкам, – небрежно бросил Дофламинго. Он просто хотел сменить тему, а Роси вдруг стал задумчивым, замолчал, глядя сквозь него.  
– Что?  
– До сих пор удивляюсь, что твой человек так быстро раскололся.  
– Старпом?  
– Ну да.  
– Роси, – вздохнул Дофламинго. – Все мои люди знают, что если с тобой что-то случится, я их с того света достану.  
– Врешь небось.  
– Вру, – он уткнулся носом в плечо. Роси вздохнул, взъерошил волосы на его затылке, потом рука замерла.  
– Почему ты не убил меня как папу?  
Он отодвинулся, сел.  
– Что тебе помешало убить меня как папу? Не факт, что у тебя бы получилось, потому что я знаю, что ты такое, Доффи, но почему?  
У него прыгали зрачки и дергалась улыбка, как у пьяного или контуженного, и говорить что-то было бесполезно – вопросы Роси не требовали ответов, он и так все знал.  
– Спокойно, Роси, – пробормотал Дофламинго.  
Естественно, Роси его не услышал – красивый, голый и стремительно входящий в винт истерики.  
– Все, что не соответствует твоим ожиданиям, – негромко и быстро продолжил он, – все, что перестает быть полезным. “Я думал, что он не сдастся”, да? “Нужно было избавиться от него раньше”? А сейчас ты рассказываешь про “все твои люди знают”?  
Неожиданно, совсем не к месту Дофламинго вспомнил, как страшно и больно ему было висеть на стене, ожидая смерти, и как он тогда разозлился – так разозлился, чтобы стать страшнее страха.  
Стать чудовищем, которое снится тем чудовищам в кошмарных снах.  
– Ты что, меня боишься? – удивленно моргнул он.  
Роси замолчал. Потом огрызнулся:  
– Нет, я тебя ненавижу. Да кто вообще будет тебя ебаться, тьфу, бояться… Бояться! Я оговорился!  
– Как грубо, – поджал губы Дофламинго, а потом не выдержал и заржал. Роси, этот придурок, даже с истерикой облажался. Невозможно было любить его еще сильнее.  
– Ну все, ты меня достал, – злобно процедил Роси и пнул его в бок. Дофламинго поймал его за ногу, дернул на себя и обнял, так крепко обнял – сначала напряженного, потом расслабившегося.  
– Доффи.  
– А.  
– Ты совсем не изменился.  
– А ты сейчас должен зареветь как девчонка.  
– Давай лучше спать, – ответил Роси. Он бы ни за что не признал, что все это время ошибался.  
– Давай, – кивнул Дофламинго и, не выпуская его из рук, перевернулся набок. – Нет, погоди, хотел спросить. Как тебе вообще было в Дозоре?  
– По-разному. Хорошо. – Роси помолчал и добавил: – Там мой дом.  
– Не там.  
– Там, Доффи, там. Не забывай об этом, – губы щекотно и нежно шевелились, касаясь щеки.  
– Да, да, я помню.  
И еще припомню, – добавил про себя Дофламинго, но вслух ничего не сказал. В конце концов, засыпающий Роси казался таким мирным и милым. Таким ручным.  
– А где Ло, кстати?  
– Сбежал, – охотно ответил Дофламинго. – Угнал подводную лодку. Оставил оскорбительную записку. Настоящий дозорный.  
Роси даже не пошевелился, только дернулись уголки губ, намечая улыбку.  
– Хочешь, я его найду? – в порыве великодушия предложил Дофламинго.  
– Не хочу.  
– Серьезно?  
– Силой никого не удержишь, – пробормотал Роси и уснул.  
Дофламинго смотрел на него, такого взрослого, такого понимающего, такого наивного – и думал, что силой удержишь далеко не каждого, но это же не единственный способ.  
Потом накрыл простыней, пригладил растрепанные волосы и сел на кровати. Уже начало светать, а он пропустил самое интересное; в кармане ждала записка с координатами места встречи. Дофламинго посмотрел на шубу, валявшуюся у двери, обнял Роси, прижался губами к ключице – и, натянув одежду, перемахнул через подоконник.

Небо над Дресс Розой казалось огромным, воздух, сладкий и свежий, бил в голову; над темными домами дрожало розовое марево. Дофламинго летел и думал, что вовсе не сбежал из собственного дворца, что это такая утренняя прогулка, что она бодрит и приводит мысли в порядок; а улыбка все не сползала с лица, и даже алое пятно рассвета напоминало ему смачный засос – Роси наверняка взбесится, когда его обнаружит.  
Он засунул руку в карман, вытащил записку, прочитал. Завис в воздухе, прочитал еще раз.  
И рассмеялся: ублюдок Роси подменил записку.  
Впрочем, его и эта устраивала.

“Дорогой Джокер! Думаю, ты уже понял, что твоя встреча накрылась. С любовью, Росинант.”


End file.
